Double Down
by musegirl
Summary: Soon-to-be college freshman Bella has been in love since she was thirteen. With her best friend's father. She has one weekend in Vegas to make a move and come home a winner, but how will her best friend's father feel about the hand she plays?
1. Chapter 1

**This was my entry for the Taste of the Forbidden Contest. Didn't win, but I had fun writing it. HUGE thank you and so much love to everyone who reviewed this in the contest! Love to AngelaRaex, my real life bestie and who beta'd this for me!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer and I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

"You can do this, Isabella," I told myself as I stared determinedly at my reflection in the mirror. "You are eighteen years old, a high school graduate, a soon-to-be college freshman, and crazy, stupid, lustfully in love. If there was ever a time to say fuck the rules and make all your fantasies come true, it's this weekend."

I assessed the girl in front of me. Brown hair, brown eyes, and alabaster skin that was unsurprising given the lack of sunlight in Seattle. The red, scoop neck top I was wearing accentuated the honey tones in my eyes and I knew my legs looked great in the white knee-length skirt I had on. All in all, not too shabby. I might not have been the most beautiful girl on the planet, but I also wasn't the most unfortunate looking either.

"Bella! Time to go, honey," my dad yelled from the bottom of the stairs. I took a deep breath and slowly exhaled before nodding once and turning to grab my suitcase.

My best friend, Alice, who was beaming and bouncing on her toes with excitement, met me at the foot of the stairs.

"OMG, Bella! Vegas! We're going to Las Vegas, can you believe it?" she squealed and I wondered again why we were "besties," as she insisted on calling us. "Let's go, let's go! Jazz and my dad are outside waiting."

Oh, that's right. Her father was why we were practically inseparable. Ever since Alice and her dad had moved to Seattle when I was thirteen, I'd made it my mission to be her friend just for the proximity to him. Don't get me wrong, I liked Alice and she was a good friend, but I'm not sure I would have made her home my second one if not for the added benefit of her totally hot dad. I did like hanging out together, but she drove me bat-shit crazy half the time with her flighty tendencies. I hated her annoying boyfriend, Jasper, and the way they always had their tongues down each other's throats. Or they were humping like rabbits, but that was just jealousy talking on that point.

Edward Cullen was dangerously sexy and the only man to ever star in my daydreams and nightly "alone time." I was desperate to know what his viridian green eyes would look like peering up at me from between my thighs while I gripped his coppery locks and tugged his face closer to my pussy as he tongue fucked me into paradise.

I rubbed my thighs together and ground my teeth against a moan as my imagination began running wild with different scenarios of the myriad ways Edward and I could find orgasmic bliss with one another. I followed Alice out to the car and felt my heart rate pick up as her father smiled at me. I loved that sexy, slightly lopsided grin he always gave me. It was never quite the same one that he showed to everyone else, at least in my mind, and I cherished that fact.

"Good morning, Isabella," he said in his smooth, deep voice. His hand brushed against mine as he reached to take my bag from me.

That simple touch sent a jolt of electricity through me and I fought against a shiver. "Hi, Mr. C," I responded with a soft smile.

He chuckled and shook his head. "When are you going to start calling me Edward? I've told countless times that it's okay."

Maybe because I only allowed his name to fall from my lips was when I had three fingers in my honeycomb and dreaming of all the dirty, sexy deeds I wanted him to do to me.

"Force of habit, I suppose." I shrugged as nonchalantly as possible.

"You're an adult and so am I. Soon, Isabella, you'll have to stop with the whole "Mr. Cullen" thing," he answered with a sexy smirk.

I bit my lip and watched his eyes focus in on that movement, I wondered if he'd ever thought about me in the way that I did him. Yeah…not a snowball's chance in hell. He was forty years old and I was a child in comparison. He would likely run screaming from me if he found out about my feelings for him.

I sighed internally as I climbed into the front seat of the car so Alice could sit with her boyfriend. Trying not to directly stare, I watched Edward in my peripheral vision as he drove us across Seattle to the airport.

God, I was so fucked up. The way I was hopelessly in love a man old enough to be my father. The crazy, lust-filled fantasies I imagined when I was alone and touching myself. Oh, what I wouldn't give to feel Edward's mouth and hands on me. I yearned for his kisses and caresses, his body sliding against mine, and his cock buried in my pussy. No other boy my age had ever sparked anything inside me like what I felt with Edward.

And I wasn't confused or misguided about my feelings. This was not just a crush on an older guy, or lust for that matter, although there was plenty of that. I was honestly in love with him. Edward never treated me like there was an age gap between us. He talked to me about politics and world events and was interested in my opinion on everything. He was never patronizing and always took me seriously. I felt like he was more of a true friend than most of the ones I had gone to school with.

* * *

I flopped down into my aisle seat in coach, next to Alice and Jasper, and bit back a groan when they immediately began making out. Sadly, Edward was comfortably ensconced in first class and I wouldn't even have his gorgeous face to slyly sneak glances at to help keep my sanity. Apparently, Alice turned her dad down when he offered to purchase the two of us first class seats because "poor Jasper would be all alone" and sitting with her dad "would be totally lame." I knew I shouldn't really complain, I was getting a free trip to Vegas for Alice's mother's wedding and a belated high school graduation celebration. Edward had generously paid my way to accompany them. Jasper, on the other hand, was paying his way and couldn't afford the pricier ticket. But I had to wonder whether this trip would be worth the price of putting up with the nauseating PDA going on beside me.

"Oh, God help me," I sighed and told myself again it was only two and half-hours. Suddenly, Edward's face peeked out from the divider between our sections. His expression was resigned as he took in the game of tonsil hockey going on beside me. Then his eyes shifted to my pained look and he smirked before going back into hiding. I exhaled loudly once more and reached down into my purse to pull out my Kindle.

"Excuse me, miss?" A flight attendant spoke next to me.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Would you follow me, please? You've been upgraded." She turned and started walking without waiting to see if I would follow. I swiftly grabbed my things and hurried in her wake with my brow furrowed at what she meant. We entered first class and she stopped next to Edward's chair.

"Here you are," she stated and gestured to the empty seat next to him. I blinked at her and turned my head toward the vacant spot. I grinned and Edward chuckled at my glee.

I threw myself next to him and cocked my head. "What's this for?"

"I just thought it might make for a more pleasant flight for everyone involved." He shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen. This is great, I really appreciate it," I said and bit my lip.

He arched one eyebrow. "When will you ever call me Edward?" I felt my cheeks heat and simply shook my head.

The first part of our flight passed in companionable silence until I could no longer keep my curiosity in check. I finally had the chance to ask about the one topic I'd never been brave enough to broach, but had always wanted to.

"So… is this weird for you?"

His vibrant green eyes pierced me when he looked up, his lips lifted to one side.

"Is what weird?"

"You know, your ex-wife getting remarried. You going to the wedding." I made an awkward gesture with my hands, as if that would help me elaborate.

Now I was rewarded with a full-on smile. "Hmm. Isabella, is this your way of finally asking me about my relationship with Alice's mom?"

"I don't know," I mumbled and looked down at my lap. I'd seen pictures of her and couldn't figure out why Edward hadn't stayed with such an incredibly beautiful woman. It also depressed the fuck out of me, because I couldn't reconcile that Edward would settle for someone like me when he could have any woman out there.

Edward reached out and lightly lifted my chin. "It's fine. I don't mind you inquiring."

My skin tingled where his fingers pressed against me and forced my mind to stay focused and not wander into where else I'd love to feel his touch on my body. I swallowed a whimper of protest when he lowered his hand.

"Rosalie and I were never a perfect match. We liked one another and had a lot of fun when we went out, but…I'm not sure we would have even gotten married if she hadn't wound up pregnant."

He looked at me seriously for a moment and I knew it went without saying that he was telling me this in confidence.

"Alice wasn't planned and we were very young. Neither of us knew what we truly wanted out of life, but I thought I should make sure she felt secure and taken care of, so I proposed. The problem with Rosalie was that she loved to be loved. She craved attention from everyone around her.

"That also meant Rosalie took things too far when she basked in the adoration of other men. I ignored the signs as long as I could, but when faced with the sight of her with another man in our bed, I had to leave. I had to hold on to some sense of self-preservation. Thankfully, we were able to part ways as amicably as possible given the circumstances. I'll always be grateful for Alice so I can't regret our relationship. I'm happy Rosalie seems to found someone that she finally feels she can honestly commit to."

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. "I shouldn't have asked."

"It's okay, Isabella. Really," Edward responded with a small smile. "You've always been so curious that I am impressed by how much restraint you showed by not asking until now."

I blushed and mumbled another apology that he waived off.

"Now, you tell me. Is there anyone special in your life? I don't think I've ever heard you mention a boy before."

"Um, no. Not really."

He lifted one eyebrow and waited for me to elaborate.

I tried to find the right words to truthfully answer while still being vague. "Well, there is one…man, but it wouldn't work out. I'm pretty certain he's never thought of me in any romantic capacity."

"I'm sure that's not true. He'd be a fool not want a beautiful young lady like you. Any male would."

I felt my blush warm my cheeks and darted my eyes downward at his calling me beautiful. It was a silly response to a very simple, fatherly compliment, but my heart still stuttered.

"Does he know how you feel? I bet if you told him, or even hinted at it, you'd find he returned the sentiment," Edward continued.

"It's not just that he wouldn't consider me in that light. Not many people would be accepting of a relationship between us, it would be highly unconventional." I glanced up and was floored at the intensity smoldering in his gorgeous green eyes.

"Perhaps so, but if he truly thought you were worth pursuing, he wouldn't care what anyone thought. Maybe he's just waiting for the time to be right."

I wrestled with how much to say. I'd told myself I would put everything on the line this weekend, but when faced with the reality, it was far more daunting than I'd thought. I shook my head softly and took a deep breath to steel my nerves. "No, he's…quite a bit older than me. And it would be extremely complicated for multiple people involved in our lives."

"Like I said, you're worth it," he murmured and brushed his fingers along my cheek.

My heart pounded and I couldn't look away. I knew I wasn't imagining the desire flaring between us; the tension was palpable. My breath came in small puffs and I clenched my thighs against the insistent throbbing, aching wetness that had pooled between them. My nipples tightened painfully and I poked my tongue out to lick my lips. Edward followed my movement with his gaze and I swore I could hear a low growl. It would be so easy to lean in and finally, _finally_ know what his mouth would feel like pressed to mine.

My body leaned into his of its own volition and I felt his breath on my skin as he mirrored my actions, when suddenly the obnoxiously nasal voice of the lead flight attendant screeched from overhead to announce our imminent landing. We both jerked back and a nervous giggle escaped me.

I looked anywhere but at Edward to try to avoid the awkwardness that was certain to be there, when I felt his lips close to my ear.

"We'll finish this conversation soon, Isabella," he murmured and I sank my teeth into my bottom lip to stifle a moan. I was so incredibly turned on and all I wanted to do was straddle his lap and ride him into ecstasy.

We exited the plane with Alice chattering away nonstop the entire cab ride to the Bellagio. Large, flapping butterflies were soaring around in my stomach as I stole glances at Edward and replayed our entire exchange from the flight. In the moment, I'd been convinced there was something present between us, but now… I wasn't so sure. I almost gave up hope because Edward hadn't given me a second look, but when he handed me my key to the room I was sharing with Alice his fingers lightly caressed mine, and he winked so quickly I nearly missed it.

Oh, holy wet panties; I hadn't imagined the whole thing. Edward was interested in me! He wouldn't be cruel enough to toy with my emotions, but if he only wanted a no-strings-attached-no-one-will-ever-know sexy times weekend, I wouldn't turn him down. I'd always regret it if I passed up the chance to even have a few secret moments with Edward.

* * *

"Whoa-oa-oa, Bella!" Alice exclaimed when I came out of my room and into our shared living area. "You look freaking hot!"

"Thanks, Alice," I smugly replied. I did look pretty damn sexy if I was being honest. I'd picked out a sapphire colored, curve hugging, halter dress that fell mid-thigh with strappy silver heels that wound up my ankles. My hair was down in loose waves that flowed around my shoulders. I'd added a touch of make-up to accent my eyes and lips, but hadn't wanted to over do it. We were heading down to the wedding and then going out on the town afterwards. I didn't know at what point Edward would join us, if at all, since he had been invited to the ceremony but had politely declined at the last minute.

I was likely being overly optimistic, but I'd worn a lacy, black strapless bra and matching thong in the hope that it wouldn't go to waste.

I wasn't a virgin, Mike Newton has taken care of that in a low moment at the age of seventeen when Edward briefly dated a statuesque strawberry blond named Tanya. Thankfully, it was short lived for both of us. I hadn't been with anyone since and was desperate to end my drought, but only with Edward.

"Come on, Ali. Let's go watch your mom get hitched," I grinned.

The wedding was tacky chic in a way I would never have been able to pull off. They wore Vera Wang and Armani while an Elvis impersonator married them. It was fun and light hearted with laughing jokes from Rosalie and Emmett, but they also had heartfelt, personally written vows that were exchanged. It was a blast, but I was happy to send the newly weds off in a pink Cadillac with cans tied to the back. I had to admit, Emmett seemed like a super nice guy and a great match for Rosalie. He was a huge teddy bear of a man and it looked like he was able to give her the attention she craved.

Afterward, Alice, Jasper, and I made our way into The Bank nightclub and up to our VIP table. I loved the rich, dark colors and textures mixed with accents of gold and sparkling crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The music vibrated and pumped through my body and I swayed slightly to the beat.

Jasper slipped our server a one hundred dollar bill and we magically had cocktails in our hands. I sipped my dirty martini and let my gaze wander over the people dancing on the floor below us. It took no time at all for Alice to straddle Jasper's lap and practically start dry humping him there at our table.

I rolled my eyes in exasperation and downed my drink before stepping into the throng of club goers and moving my body in time with the rhythm. I lost myself in the swirling lights and pulsing music for a while before becoming bored. A few guys had tried to dance with me, but I shooed them away. There was only one man who interested me and he was clearly not here.

I left the club without saying good-bye to Alice or Jasper and wandered through the hotel. I found myself in the casino, scanning the crowds in search of him. Finally, I spotted a familiar head of copper locks and walked closer. He was playing Black Jack and sipping what appeared to be his usual drink of choice, scotch on the rocks.

I inhaled deeply. "Now or never, Isabella."

I strode up to the table and made my presence known by leaning into him and whispering in his ear. "How's your luck tonight?"

I felt the tension in his shoulders and he tightened his grip on his glass. "It's holding out rather well, actually," he answered and slowly looked me over from head to toe.

"Pity I can't say the same about mine," I replied. "I was so hopeful earlier, but it seems like the tables turned on me. I guess I misread the signs."

He sighed and looked at me directly. "You didn't, Isabella, but I've had some time to think and it might be wise to step back before we do something crazy. Something you might end up regretting if it affects certain relationships you hold dear."

My heart sank at his words. He had changed his mind and was worried what others would think of us. I moved closer to him once more. "We're in the city of sin, what better time to do something crazy and see what it could lead to? I'm old enough to know my own mind and I know what I want. I wish I could say the same for you."

I turned on my heel and stormed toward the exit, fighting my tears the entire way. A hand grasped my wrist and spun me around and I was faced with a rather pissed off looking Edward.

"Don't question that I don't know what I want. I want you, Isabella. It's completely fucked up for me to feel this way about my daughter's best friend, but I can't change it. Believe me, I've tried."

"Then why fight it?" I spat back at him. "I don't care how much older you are or that you're Alice's father! There is obviously something here, a pull so strong neither of us can deny it. But you keep trying and I don't understand why!"

"Because I don't want a fling or just a weekend of sex with you, Isabella! I am too old to be a passing fancy because you're young and just figuring out who you are and what you want in life. I know all of that, I've had my wild years and now I'm ready for more."

He glowered at me and I wanted to slap myself for noticing how incredibly hot he looked when he was angry. It further fueled my own ire at him for assuming I didn't know what I really desired. That I didn't know myself inside and out. I'd never been the flighty teenager who changed her mind a hundred times. Once I made a decision I didn't back down from it.

"I would have been anything to you. Anything! A one night stand, your dirty little secret on the side, or the woman on your arm! I've been in love with you for years, but you refuse to believe that I know who I am! I might be young, but I've never been fickle, and I thought you knew me better than this."

My tears spilled over and I walked away so he wouldn't witness my breakdown. I was horrified at my confession of love and didn't think I'd ever be able to look him in the eye again. God, I was such a fool for ever putting myself on the line.

I felt strong hands grasp my hips from behind me and pull me to a halt. I had no idea how I knew, but I was confident they belonged to Edward.

"Did you mean it?" he softly asked. "You love me?"

I drew in a shaky breath. I slowly nodded and leaned my head back into the crook of his neck. "I love you, Edward. I always have."

He spun me around and crushed me into his arms. "I love you, too, Isabella. God help me, but I do."

His mouth found mine and it was the most incredible kiss as we finally let our passion run free. His lips were soft, but pushed hard against my own and our tongues caressed and danced together in the most erotic ways. I tangled my hands into his silky hair to pull him closer to me and he responded by yanking my body flush to his. I was so aroused that my sorry excuse for underwear had soaked through and I felt wetness on my thighs. His lips ghosted along my neck and I moaned as trails of fire raced through me.

"Isabella?" his voice rumbled low in my ear. I turned my face to his, our eyes meeting. "Would you really be anything to me that I wanted?"

"Anything," I sighed, completely blissed out in his arms.

"What if that capacity was as my wife?"

I gasped and froze, looking up at him with a shocked expression. "Your… wife?"

He smiled that beautiful crooked smile of mine. "One night with you wouldn't be enough and I would never keep you as some little secret no one knew about. I want you to be with me openly, for everyone to see. I also want to protect you from what anyone else might say or ideas they might try to plant to tear us apart. I never want you to doubt me or us, and I never want anyone to have the chance to steal you away. I want to make love to you every night and wake up with you in my arms each morning. And I don't want to waste one more second. Besides, you did say you were certain about how you feel about me."

He brushed the backs of his fingers along my cheek and held my gaze. "Will you marry me, Isabella?"

"Yes," I breathed and stared at him in a daze. "Yes, Edward. I'll marry you."

His grin was breathtaking as he picked me up and held me tightly. "Thank you, baby! You have no idea how happy you've just made me."

I laughed loudly. "I think I have some idea."

He set me back down and tugged on my hand. "Let's go, beautiful."

"Now?" I asked incredulously.

"What better time or place than the present?"

His excitement was infectious as he led us to the Bellagio's East Chapel for a small, intimate ceremony. They offered different packages and we picked out a simple one with a few photos and a video for us to have to capture the event. Edward waved me over to pick out a bouquet of flowers while he finished up the arrangements.

A sweet woman by the name of Kate came over to hand me the platinum wedding band Edward had picked out and then preceded me down the isle to stand as my witness.

It was a simple affair, exchanging traditional vows and I cried as Edward said "I do." The only surprise came when he slid my wedding ring on. He'd bought me a gorgeous band with tiny diamonds inset around the entire circle. It sparkled on my finger and I loved the elegant simplicity of it.

When the time came to kiss the bride, he smiled softly and cupped my face in his palms as he gently pressed his lips against mine. Our tongues met for a brief moment or two, and then Edward lifted his head and beamed at me.

"I love you, my wife."

I couldn't stop the girly giggle from his words; they thrilled me to no end. "I love you, too, my husband."

After accepting the congratulations of the staff members around us, I tossed my white roses and lilies over my shoulder to Kate and we leisurely strolled our way back through the hotel.

He looked so sexy with that rakish smile he kept flashing me and I was overcome with the knowledge that he was mine. Edward and I were married and now it was time to consummate the union. Holy shit, I could have him between my thighs any freaking time I wanted! We could make love everyday, multiple times a day, if we wanted. My clit throbbed at the thought.

"Edward," I pleaded with lust-filled eyes and that was all he needed. His mouth captured mine and our fire roared into an inferno.

He backed us up to wall and lifted one of my legs to hitch around his hip. He ground his erection into my pussy and I threw my head back.

"Oh, fuck me! Edward!" I cried out.

"I intend to, baby," he growled into my ear before nipping and sucking his way down my throat. "I can feel how fucking wet you are through your panties. God, what I wouldn't give to be able to kneel down and lick your sweet pussy right now," Edward murmured in his low, velvet voice.

I felt bereft when he moved back, but Edward kept his arm around me and swiftly led me to the elevators.

Once inside, he pressed me up against the mirrored wall and kissed me hard. I moaned into his mouth as his tongue dominated mine and his hands possessively roamed over my hips and thighs.

Suddenly his hand was cupping my sex, thumb rubbing circles on my clit through the lace of my thong. I bit down on his shoulder to keep from screaming and trembled in his embrace as he continued.

"Edward… oh, God! I-I'm going to come," I whimpered.

"That's what I want, Isabella." He fingered my clit more furiously. "I want to make you come. I want to show what it's like to be loved by a real man. To ruin you for anyone else but me."

He shifted my panties to the side and slipped two fingers inside me. We both groaned and I flew ever closer to the edge of bliss.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Isabella, you feel so goddamn perfect. I have to have you, baby. I need to bury my cock in your hot, little pussy." He placed warm, wet kisses down my neck. "Mine, you're mine!"

I gasped at his words and the way he curled his fingers to reach parts of me I didn't know existed.

"Yes, I'm yours! Only yours," I keened and shattered around him, losing myself in the waves of my orgasm.

The dinging of the elevator abruptly brought us both back to reality and Edward straightened so it looked like he was just standing closely in front of me. A group of drunken twenty-something year old guys stumbled in, one of them leering blatantly at me.

"Hey, sexy," he slurred and I shuddered. I felt Edward tense as he glared and shamelessly moved his hand from between my legs and sucked clean the fingers that had been inside me, leaving no question about what he was licking off.

Every one of the guys was now gaping at the two if us and I smirked at their expressions. I lifted up on my toes and plunged my tongue into his mouth.

"Mmm, I love how I taste on your lips," I said just loudly enough to be overheard. The elevator dinged again for our floor and the doors opened. I lifted my left hand and flipped them all off with my ring finger. I tugged Edward forward. "Take me to our room, husband. I want to taste you, too."

Edward made a low rumbling noise in his chest as he followed me and several envious groans and one "lucky fucking bastard" floated out from the elevator.

* * *

As soon as the door to his suite was open, Edward was guiding me toward the bed and kissing me passionately again. His hands delved into my hair and my fingers fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. Articles of clothing were shed, shoes, his belt and socks. Edward caressed down my body and slowly lifted the hem of dress upward and over my head before letting it drop to the floor.

He drifted his heavy lidded gaze down and back up. "You are so beautiful, Isabella," he murmured and reached for me once more.

I pressed my hand to his chest to pause him and pushed his shirt off his shoulders. My mouth watered at the sight of his toned torso and I couldn't believe he was here with me. He was most definitely not a boy, Edward was all man and I wanted him more than anything.

His arms came up around my waist and he drew me to his body and lowered his mouth to mine. I couldn't stop the little sounds of desire from escaping me and his kiss seemed to grow hungrier with each one.

"Make love to me, Edward, please," I begged against his lips and lowered me across the bed. He kicked his pants off and covered my body with his. I reveled in the warmth and weight of him and ran my hands along the planes of his back.

Edward traced the outline of my bra with one hand before deftly unhooking it with the other. It fell to the side and he kissed his way across the tops of my breasts before sucking one hardened nipple into his mouth. I cried out as the wet heat of his tongue flicked and curled, teasing me into a writhing mess of anticipation. I was dripping wet and painfully turned on. I bucked my hips into his, desperate for friction of any kind to ease the throbbing ache of desire Edward incited in me.

He pulled back and slid my thong down my legs before doing the same with his boxer briefs. I unabashedly stared at his straining erection and licked my lips at how well endowed my husband was.

I rose up onto my hands and knees and wrapped my lips around the head of his dick. I ran my tongue along the slit and tasted the salty, slightly bitter fluid that had gathered there. I looked up at him as I hollowed my cheeks and sucked him as far into my mouth as I possibly could.

Edward groaned loudly and threaded his hands into my hair as he stared down at me. He tenderly guided my head, while I sucked and massaged his cock with my tongue. When I made a small humming noise of appreciation, his eyes rolled back and he lifted me from him.

"You keep that up, baby, and I'll come in your hot, little mouth. As much as that appeals to me, I want to come inside your sweet pussy first." I moaned slightly from his dirty words, turned on by them far more than I would have imagined.

I lay back on the pillows and ogled him once more. Edward rolled on a condom and smirked at my blatant perusal of his body. He crawled back up me and brushed the head of his cock along my folds. I cried out at the delicious sensation.

Then he was pushing in and filling me completely. I let out a sobbing moan as Edward stilled for just a moment and dropped his forehead to my shoulder. "Jesus, Isabella, I never imagined anything would ever feel this good."

He felt so amazing and I was close to orgasming already. His cock stretched me in the best way and I instinctively clenched around him.

"Fuck, baby! Your pussy will be the death of me," he grunted and I tentatively shifted my hips to encourage him to move.

He made an unintelligible noise and began thrusting. It was sensory overload for me. His chest brushing along my breasts teasing my hypersensitive nipples, the soft, wet kisses he pressed to the column of my throat, and the way every ridge and contour of his dick rubbed me exactly how I needed. I felt my nerves tense and tighten as I spiraled higher with each stroke.

"Ung, please, Edward. More, I need more, baby," I begged and bucked my hips in time with his. "Harder, make me come!"

"That's my dirty girl," he growled and pounded into me, angling so that he ground down onto my clit with each stroke. "Your pussy is so good, so fucking tight. I can feel you squeezing me. Soft and warm. Now be my good, dirty girl and come. Come all over my cock, I need to feel you coating my dick."

He slammed into me, and his words and movements were my undoing. I screamed out as my walls contracted around him and felt a new flood of wetness. Edward threw his head back and shouted as he tumbled over the edge along with me, before collapsing onto my body.

I lay there feeling boneless and more sated than I ever had in my life. That was the most mind blowing orgasmic experience in my life and I grinned like a fool when I realized this beautiful, amazing, sex-god of a man was mine for the taking whenever the mood hit me.

Edward lifted up on his elbows to lessen his weight on me, but I didn't mind it and tugged him back down. "That, Isabella, was the single most satisfying and intense love making encounter I've ever had. I don't think I've come so hard in my entire existence."

Our lips found each other's and gently molded together. I could feel his love radiating through each kiss and caress and soft sigh between us. I felt cherished and protected in his arms. With him, I'd found my home.

Slowly, Edward stirred and withdrew from me. I couldn't help the desolate whimper when he briefly left the bed to dispose of the condom, but he slipped back under the sheets and wrapped me in his arms. We finally succumbed to sleep, at peace when we were tangled up in one another.

* * *

I woke to sunlight dancing along the floor and reached for Edward. I blinked up at him as he watched me wake.

"Good morning, my beautiful girl," he said with a lazy smirk.

I stretched and grinned at his words, absurdly happy. "Good morning, Edward." I shifted my legs and hummed at the wonderful tension at the apex of my thighs. I lifted my left hand to run it through his hair and my ring sparkled in the light.

Apprehension filled me instantly. "What happens now? We – we got married last night."

"Yes, we did," he answered seriously. "And I don't regret that Do you?"

I shook my head quickly.

"Good. Then I think we should go down and have breakfast and talk out the details. No matter what, though, I'm committed and so are you. That's the most important thing, everything else will fall into place."

"Sounds like a plan," I replied with a soft smile.

"But first," he whispered and bent to kiss me, "I intend to make my sexy wife scream my name with me buried to the hilt inside her."

I moaned as we joined together in a dance as old as time, but that was new and exciting and more intensely pleasurable than I'd thought would be possible.

* * *

I had just finished showering and dressing in my room and was waiting for Edward to join me when Alice came bounding in. I'd been idly staring out the window at the strip and grinning like a loon. Now, I was slammed with the knowledge that I was her new stepmother and had no idea how she would react. Not well, I'd wager.

"Bella, there you are! Where did you go last night? You disappeared and I checked in when Jazz and I came up to his room, but you weren't here. Please God, tell me you found some hot guy and finally got laid again! I mean, you and Mike were just a disastrous combination and you need to know what really great sex can be like. Judging by the cat that ate the canary smile you had when I walked in, you definitely did! I need deets, tell me everything! Is he hot? How many times did you come? Are you going to see him again? Who is he and when do I get to meet him?"

She bounced on her feet and I felt sick at having to tell her the truth. She was going to hate me.

"Alice, stop. Alice!" I shouted to cut off her rambling. I huffed out a nervous breath and ran my hand through my hair.

"Oh my fucking God!" she screeched. "You got fucking married?! Holy shit, Bella!"

I stared in horror at my ring that I had inadvertently flashed to her. The door opened behind her and Edward stepped through, oblivious to the train wreck that was happening. I darted my eyes from Edward to Alice and back again.

His face was stunned for a second, but then his gaze caught mine and he nodded to me. I smiled at his reassurance as he moved to stand next to me.

I grasped his hand in mine as we faced the first of many challenges head on. I knew whatever her reaction; it would be okay as long as we were together.

"Alice," I said in a confident voice and bit my lip against the irrational urge to grin ecstatically. "We got married last night."

* * *

**Let me know what you think? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well...better late than never, right? *insert sheepish smile here***

**Lolo84 is the greatest! Lots of love and thanks for pre-reading! Any mistakes are mine.  
**

**Oh, I'm not Stephenie Meyer.  
**

* * *

Alice stared at us with a shocked expression for a moment before her face morphed into disgust. "What is that supposed to mean, you 'got married last night?' Are you fucking kidding me? Of course you aren't. Why would you joke about something this sick and twisted?"

"Alice-"I softly spoke, my happiness fading swiftly.

"No! You do not get to speak. I thought you were my friend, my best friend. And you're telling me you married my _father_? Do you understand how fucking gross that is? You're my _stepmother_ and you are only a few months older than me!" Alice paced the room and waved her hands dramatically as she shouted at me.

"Mary Alice, stop right now," Edward interrupted and she whirled on him.

"Don't you dare try to play high and mighty with me! Bella is the same age as me. Don't you see how dirty and perverted it is that you married her? Jesus, how long have you two been screwing around in secret?"

"That's enough!" Edward growled. "Isabella and I have never done anything, not even once, before yesterday. Don't make this out to be more scandalous than it might already seem. But understand this, Alice, she and I have had a connection from the start." He moved to stand behind me and slid his arms around my waist.

"Isabella was always mature beyond her years, even as a young girl. She has transformed into a beautiful, sophisticated woman that I fell in love with. I asked her to marry me for this very reason. I didn't want anyone to think I wasn't completely serious about being with her. I don't just want to sleep with some innocent, barely legal girl. I am in this for life." Edward paused to swallow heavily and his voice turned pleading. "I had hoped that as my daughter, you would want me to find someone who makes me happy and complete. Isabella is that person."

I knew if I said anything it would set Alice off, so I kept my mouth shut as we both processed what Edward said. I subtly pressed back against him to try to show him how much his words meant to me. My heart sang with the knowledge he was as committed to me as I was to him; and that was all that mattered in the long run. I knew not everyone would understand our relationship and might expect the day when we broke up, but it was not going to happen. I would fight tooth and nail to keep Edward and no one would get in our way. He held me a little tighter and I knew he understood the nonverbal message I was sending.

"Dad, I do want you to be happy, but not with my best friend. That's just more than I can handle." Alice's eyes welled up with tears as she glanced between us. "And you can't say nothing happened before this, even if it was just in thought," she added accusingly.

Edward sighed softly. "You are right. Yes, I've thought about what it would be like to have a relationship with Isabella. She is insightful, smart, funny, and beautiful. I would be a fool not to see everything she has to offer a man. I was aware she harbored some feelings for me, a crush perhaps, but I didn't know how deep they were until this trip. Alice, I know it's hard to accept, but Isabella and I are meant to be. Even with our age gap, she and I are drawn together inexplicably and I'm tired of fighting it. I don't want to anymore."

The sound of the door opening again startled everyone. "Alice," Rosalie brightly called, as she and Jasper walked in. "There you are, sweetheart…" her voice trailed off as they both took in Edward and my position.

"Dude, you're my fucking hero," Jasper said in an awed voice to Edward. Alice promptly burst into tears and threw herself into her mother's arms.

"Edward, what is going on here?" Rosalie hissed.

"Mom! Dad a-a-and B-bella… and s-she's m-m-my best friend!" Alice hiccuped. "Th-th-they got married!" she wailed.

Rosalie and Jasper both gasped. "What were you thinking, Edward?" she reprimanded.

Edward protectively tucked me under his arm and into his side. "Like you can talk, Rose. Or did you forget Royce, the twenty year old pool boy you took up with before you met Emmett?" My eyebrows shot up at this bit of information.

"Don't even go there. That was a fling and we both knew it. Marriage? You are just asking for a world of trouble!"

"Stop acting so holier-than-thou, Rosalie. You weren't exactly a saint during our marriage and you've been through more men than you can probably count. At least I won't have to worry about Isabella straying."

Rosalie snorted. "She's eighteen, good luck with that."

"I would never cheat on Edward!" I replied indignantly.

"And what about Mike, Bella?" Alice sneered. "Or did you conveniently forget to mention him?"

"What the hell does he have to do with anything? I wasn't with Edward then and I made a stupid fucking mistake! I don't see how that means I would sleep around while married," I snapped back at her.

"I am well aware of Mike Newton and what transpired between them," Edward ground out between his teeth. I tensed at his anger and guilt pressed down on me from not being completely upfront about my previous indiscretion. Edward soothingly rubbed his thumb along a thin strip of my skin under the hem of my shirt and I relaxed a little. I knew we would have to talk more, but at least he wasn't mad at me.

"Mom, can I please go with you for the summer? I can't stay at home," Alice begged.

Rosalie hugged Alice tightly. "Of course, sweetheart! We'll go switch your flight and you can come back immediately."

"Alice, please," Edward whispered. My heart ached for them. I hated to be the cause of turmoil between the two and I blinked away the moisture gathering in my eyes.

"I'm sorry, dad. I love you, but I can't look at you two together! I want you to be happy, I really do, but not with my best friend." She shifted her gaze to me. "Ex-best friend."

With that she grabbed Jasper's hand and the three of them left; and I collapsed into tears.

"Shh, baby. It'll be okay," Edward murmured and pressed a kiss to the top of my head. "Alice needs time to calm down and reconcile things. She will get over this, I promise."

I looked up at him and sniffled. "You really think so?"

He nodded. "I do. It make take a while, but she'll come around."

"I'm so sorry for tearing you two apart," I cried and threw my arms around his neck. Edward lifted his own around my waist to hold me to him.

"It will all work out and you are worth it, Isabella. I love my daughter, but I love you too. So much. And I wasn't lying when I said I was done fighting my feelings and this connection between us. I am in this one hundred percent."

"I love you, Edward," I murmured into the crook of his neck. "I have for years. I just thought it was unrequited. I mean, why would you ever look at me as anything but a silly, young girl. The most I ever hoped for was one night with you and you've given me the world instead." I tilted my head back to look into his brilliant green eyes. "I swear to you, I won't take you for granted and I would never, _ever_ cheat on you. You hold my whole heart and I may only be eighteen, but I know that will stay constant forever."

"I believe you and I trust you, Isabella. That won't change." His mouth captured mine in a heated kiss that sent licks of desire shivering through me. Edward lifted me and my legs automatically wrapped around his waist as he led us back to the bedroom. He slowly undressed me, kissing his way along the curves and valleys of my body. We both groaned when his fingers found me wet and wanting as he pressed them inside to tease me into a frenzy.

"I know you gave Mike Newton what should have been for me to receive, and I know I drove you to that because of my own pathetic moment of weakness. I won't hold that against you, but never again will any man touch or taste or take what is mine. You are mine, Isabella, and I won't ever let you go."

Abruptly, Edward plunged his cock to the hilt inside my pussy and I screamed out from the delicious sensation of him filling me completely. With hard, feverish thrusts he slammed into me over and over again and I heard myself begging him not to stop. I scraped my nails along his back, desperate to keep Edward's body as close to mine as possible. Sooner than I would have thought, I felt that beautiful tension coil low in my belly before exploding out like a burst of stars through my entire being.

"Fuck, Isabella!" Edward roared, as he gripped my hips tightly. And with one final push he followed me into ecstasy.

He dropped his head to rest his forehead on mine. "Jesus Christ, Isabella. Being inside you, loving you like this, it's absolute heaven. You are my heaven."

My emotions threatened to overwhelm me and all I could do was kiss him and hope he would know what I wanted to say but couldn't find the words.

* * *

I snuggled myself into Edward's side in our First Class seats on the way back to Seattle. I glared at the overly friendly flight attendant who kept offering to help Edward with anything he needed and possessively laid my left hand on his chest to display my wedding ring. I smirked and felt Edward's chuckle when her eyes widened and she realized I wasn't his daughter. That's right, bitch, he's all mine!

"Edward?" I quietly asked after she'd moved on.

"Hmm?"

I angled my head to look at him and became distracted by admiring his strong jaw line. "Yes, Isabella? Did you have a question for me?" he said in an amused voice.

I shook myself out of my reverie and blushed slightly. "Oh, um, yes. What happens when we get back to Seattle?"

He furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean 'what happens?' We'll go to your father's house and break the news, pack your things, and go home."

"Home," I repeated with a smile. "That easy, huh?"

He nodded. "Yes, it is. We are married and I won't spend another night without you next to me. Not to mention I am desperate to have you naked and writhing beneath me in my bed. _Our bed_. I've fantasized in ways I really shouldn't have about you for too long and I won't be denied any longer."

Edward pressed his lips to mine, sliding his tongue into my mouth to tangle erotically with my own. I felt myself grow warm and I squirmed a little in my seat from the throbbing between my thighs. Holy hell, the insanely lustful things this man did to me! When he pulled back I was breathless and a small sound of protest escaped me.

"Isabella, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be pushing you so much on the physical side of things. I know you and Mike…but I believe that's been quite some time ago and your body is unused to this kind of activity and might be sore. You must tell me, okay, baby?"

I flushed again at the mention of Mike. Stupidest mistake I'd ever made. "I promise I will say something, but I'm fine. Perfect, really. I want you just as much." I bit my bottom lip and looked down to try to find the words. "You should know it wasn't only one time with Mike. It was twice, " I whispered.

"I know," he replied in a menacing voice. "I heard the little shit bragging about it to his friends one day soon after. Something about 'popping your cherry in the backseat of his car at a party' and then you calling a few days later and 'begging for more.' I made sure that bastard and his friends kept their mouths shut after that."

I gasped, "Edward! Oh my, God. I can't believe you had to hear about it that way. It was a very low moment for me."

"I'm sorry I drove you to that, I greatly underestimated your feelings for me and pushed too far. Tanya was a huge mistake on my part and I'll never forgive myself for bringing you to that breaking point."

I closed my eyes as memories washed over me. While it was technically true nothing had really happened between Edward and me before this weekend, it was a bit of a stretch.

* * *

_I can't believe I let Alice talk me into a freaking birthday party. I'm only seventeen today, it's not like I'm eighteen and finally legal. If I were, Edward and I could maybe… I shook away those thoughts, afraid to let myself hope. _

_I slid on my white, eyelet lace dress and steeled my nerves. I headed down with a plastered on fake smile. I spotted Alice right away and butterflies danced in my stomach knowing that Edward was also here._

"_Bella!" she trilled excitedly. "Happy birthday! This party is great, but we're going to have way more fun at the one at Tyler's house tonight." She winked at me conspiratorially and I pretended enthusiasm back. "OMG! Did I tell you? My dad brought a hot date with him! The man has been like a monk for years. I mean, ew at thinking about my dad doing…_it_, but we're not kids anymore and I don't want him to be lonely, you know? Anyway, her name is Tanya and she's totally gorgeous. I'd kill to have her boobs. She's super nice. She came over for dinner the other night and I think there's a total love connection!"_

_Alice pointed across the room to where Edward stood with an undeniably beautiful strawberry blonde woman. He was smiling down at her and she was pressed against him familiarly, holding his arm with an air of possessiveness._

_My stomach churned and I thought I might be sick. "I'll be right back, Alice," I mumbled and pushed through the other guests with a forced smile, as I made my way upstairs to the bathroom. I let my tears fall silently as I gripped the edge of the counter._

"_Isabella? Are you alright?"_

_I spun to see Edward standing in the doorway with a worried expression. I frantically swiped at the wetness on my cheeks. "I'm fine. I'll just be a minute."_

"_You're not fine," he replied and walked closer. "What's wrong? You've never had trouble talking to me before."_

_I waved him off. "It's nothing. I'm being a stupid girl, that's all."_

"_Isabella, we both know you've never acted that way a day in your life."_

_I sighed as I stared at his perfect beauty. The only man who had ever made me feel anything in my entire life. "I'm seventeen today."_

"_I'm very aware of that fact," he interrupted lowly._

"_Did you know that I haven't ever had a boyfriend? God, I haven't even been on a date! I'm practically a fully-grown woman, and I've never been kissed. How pathetic is that? What's wrong with me that not one single boy my age captures my interest? Or worse, nothing about me attracts them?"_

"_Isabella, stop. I've seen the way males of all ages look at you. You most definitely are attractive to the opposite sex. None of those boys you go to school with is worthy of you. You are young and just started your junior year. Don't rush into adulthood. It's okay to be picky and wait for the right man. It will be worth it in the long run." Edward cupped my cheek in an effort to comfort me and I couldn't help leaning into his touch. It was so very rare for him to make physical contact with me, that each time was imprinted into my memory._

_I stared into his viridian eyes, utterly captivated. "What if I don't want to stall anymore? I'm saving myself for this dream that I'm very much afraid will never come true. I have needs, too. I want to be kissed and held and desired. Is it so wrong to want to be with that one person who understands me in ways I didn't even know about myself? I'm so lonely."_

_Suddenly his mouth was pressed to mine. A simple, chaste kiss. Lips moving in time with one another for a few, brief seconds. His free hand traveled up my side, his thumb barely brushing the bottom swell of my breast. My arms barely had time to grasp his before it was over. A tiny squeak of objection slipped out of me when he pulled away._

"_Happy Birthday, Isabella," he murmured in my ear and then strode out leaving me speechless in his wake._

_I lifted my fingertips to my lips and grinned. Edward had given me my first kiss. I tamped down on the urge to squeal like a fangirl and took a deep breath. The sight that met me as I reached the landing at the bottom of the stairs annihilated everything that had transpired before._

_That Tanya woman had pulled Edward down for a true kiss, a kiss shared between lovers, before leading him out of my house with a smile that held promises of sordid things to come._

* * *

Very shortly after, I'd dragged Alice to Tyler Crowley's party, had a couple of drinks, and allowed the overly attentive Mike Newton to assist me into the backseat of his car. Three unsatisfying minutes later, Mike was disposing of the used condom and pulling his pants back on and I was no longer a virgin. It wasn't particularly painful, more annoying than anything.

At the time, I'd thought that I should at least try to see if there was something more between us and I invited him over when my dad was working a nightshift with the SPD. What a giant, fucking waste. That time there was at least a little more talking, some kissing, and he lasted five unsatisfying minutes—an entire two minutes longer than before. I'd known immediately there was nothing between us and it wasn't worth my effort to try further. A day or two later Alice sadly informed me her father had ended things with Tanya, stating she wasn't who he wanted to be with.

I exhaled softly. "Edward, the only reason it happened the second time was to try to see if there was anything between us. I thought I owed it to myself to see if he and I were in any way compatible. Turns out I was wrong on all counts. I hate that I let my emotions blind me into throwing away my virginity with him. I am truly sorry."

"Don't ever apologize for that. You don't owe me anything of the sort. I acted abominably and practically gave you whiplash with my actions. I only dated Tanya in the first place because I was sadistically obsessed with you. Especially after watching you prance around my pool in that tiny, blue bikini all summer.

"Fuck, and the way you looked in that white dress! All sweetness and sin rolled into one. Baby, it almost broke me to have you bare your soul that way, but you didn't deserve to be some hidden secret. I refused to sneak around with you and not be able to show the world we were together. I can see now that if I'd only talked to you about this, it would have saved us both heartache."

"It wouldn't have mattered." I grinned at him. "If you'd told me you wanted to wait until I graduated from high school to be a couple, I would have done everything I could think of to seduce you earlier."

He smiled back at me. "It wouldn't have taken much to break me. I've wanted you so badly since you were sixteen years old. Makes me a perverted letch, but undeniably true."

"I would have given myself to you then, too. At no time would I have ever said no and I wouldn't regret it for one damn moment. Like you said, we've always been drawn to one another. We're meant to be, we just had to wait for the timing to be right."

"Well, now we don't have to worry about being apart or if what we're doing is wrong. We both know this is our path and the law is on our side," Edward said and leaned down to kiss me again.

* * *

I swallowed hard as I stared at my house. Well, my father's house now. My mother had died in childbirth, so I never knew any differently than simply growing up with only my father. He'd done the best he could in raising me, but I'd always thought the reason I was so much more mature than the rest of my peers was because I'd had to fill the matriarchal role at such a young age.

Edward squeezed my hand reassuringly. "What are you thinking, Isabella?"

I blew out a heavy breath. "I'm not quite sure how he'll react, is all."

Fucking ballistic, perhaps? Just a guess.

He laughed and shook his head. "I think we both have a fair idea of his initial reaction, but Charlie is a reasonable person. Once he calms down, I think he'll be okay."

I quirked my eyebrow at him. We'd have to see how long it took for him to get over his anger.

"No sense in putting this off any longer," I muttered and climbed out of the car. Edward placed his hand on my lower back as we made our way up the walk. "Hello! Dad?" I called out in the entryway.

"Hey, Bells! How was your trip?" he answered as he came out of the kitchen. "Hey there, Edward. Thanks for taking care of my girl."

I almost snorted at his words. If he only knew just how fucking well Edward had taken care me. Over and over.

"Listen dad, I uh… have something I need to tell you." I almost groaned at the way he suddenly narrowed his eyes and went all cop on me. "Stop it, dad! This is actually a good thing." I glanced at Edward and couldn't help the way my mouth twitch upward. "A very good thing."

"Oh, you son of a bitch!" Charlie shouted and lunged at Edward. He swung hard and hit Edward squarely on the jaw, opposite of the side I was standing on.

"Goddamn it, Charlie!" Edward groaned as he hunched over holding his jaw.

"Oh my, God! Baby, are you okay?" I dropped down to cup Edward's face in my hands. I whipped my head around to glare at my dad. "What the hell is wrong with you? Are you out of your fucking mind? You just assaulted him!"

My father stared at me wide eyed. "You think I care that I punched him? God only knows what kind of illegal things he did with you as a girl!"

"Nothing! We never did anything _at all_ before this weekend, I swear!" I turned back to where my husband was gingerly moving his jaw. Tears shimmered in my eyes as I brushed my fingers along the red, swollen area. "What can I do? Do you want ice? I'm so sorry!"

"Not your fault, it's alright. I'll be fine," he murmured and gave me a half smile. He pulled us both upright and turned to face Charlie and sighed. "I know you likely won't believe it, but Isabella isn't lying. We have never acted on our feelings, however strong they might have been, until this weekend. I love her, Charlie. I want to take care of her and have Isabella in my life always."

"She's a child! Bella, how could you possibly believe you know who you want to spend the summer with, let alone the rest of your life?"

"I'm not a child!" I yelled. "Are you saying you didn't know you wanted to spend the rest of your life with mom when you two got married at eighteen? Is that why you've never so much as looked at another woman even though she's been gone for years? I'm just like you, dad, once I make a decision I stick with it and I don't regret it."

My dad stared at me with a slightly crestfallen expression. "I know, Bells. I was just hoping this wouldn't happen so fast. Don't think I haven't noticed how you looked at him. I kept wishing someone your age would come along and capture your attention, but it seems like that didn't pan out." His shoulders slumped forward as he examined my still protective stance around Edward. "I'm going to need some time to adjust to this. I love you, Bella, and I don't want to lose you."

Edward nudged me forward and I stepped forward to hug him tightly. "You won't lose me, I promise. I realize this was a huge surprise, but he really is a good man. We love each other."

"I get it, I do. When you find that person you can't walk away. I just wish you'd found someone a little closer to your age, Bells. Would have been easier on your old man."

I gave a stuttering laugh as relief coursed through me. I might have destroyed one of my most important relationships today, but at least I'd salvaged the other one.

* * *

**So...a couple show downs, a dash of lemon, and a bit more back story. Thoughts? I'll try to get the next chapter out faster. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, Friends! Look at me, updating in less than a month. :) Okay, it would have been sooner, but I wrote a little, fluffy Christmas O/S for fun. The link is on my page if you want to check it out. Let's see what's up with OlderWard and his Bella, shall we?  
**

**So much love and huge, squishy hugs to everyone who is reading/reviewing/altering! You guys are the BEST!  
**

**Lolo84 is made of awesome and made this pretty. Any mistakes that are left over are mine.  
**

**I don't own Twilight, I just do dirty things to the characters.**

* * *

After quickly packing the things I would need more immediately and one last hug goodbye from my dad, Edward and I headed back over to his place. _Our_ place. I couldn't stop my grin at that thought. He and I lived together now, for the rest of our lives.

"What are you smiling about over there, Isabella," Edward teased.

I felt my cheeks warm and ducked my head slightly. "Nothing…just having a girly moment."

He chuckled and cocked an eyebrow. "'A girly moment?' What is going on inside that pretty head of yours? I'm not a mind reader, you know."

"I was thinking about the fact we're going home, to our house that we'll live in together for the rest of our lives, or at least you and I will live together in a house for the rest of our lives. It's a little surreal, you know?"

"Yeah, I do, but it's a good thing, right?" He reached over and threaded his fingers through mine.

I squeezed his hand in return. "It's a very good thing."

* * *

Once we were inside, Edward went straight into the kitchen and pulled out a key from a drawer. "This is yours," he said and handed it to me.

"Mine? You already had a key made for me?"

"I wish I could say I had that kind of foresight, but this was a spare." He pulled me to him and bent his head to kiss me, sliding his tongue into my mouth and tangling it with mine. I pressed my body flush with his and gripped his auburn locks tightly. The now familiar feeling of desire sparked throughout me and I moaned softly.

Edward broke our kiss and rested his forehead against mine. "Fuck, Isabella," he breathed, "You somehow always make me feel like a horny eighteen year old boy."

I giggled. "Good, because I am a horny eighteen year old girl and all I can focus on when I'm with you is the urge to fuck like rabbits. But that's what newlyweds are supposed to do, right?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely," he replied and began guiding me upstairs. He stopped us suddenly at the guest bathroom and turned my body to face inside. "Show me, Isabella," he said in a deep, gravelly voice that went straight to my kitty.

"Show you what?" I murmured, lost in the haze of lust.

"You know exactly what. I've long since known you desired me sexually; I just never understood the true depth of your feelings until this past weekend. Now, I want to see what you used to sneak in here and do when you would spend the night."

I stiffened and felt my entire body flush with embarrassment. "I-I-I…"

"It's okay, baby. Don't be upset, I used to wait on pins and needles to hear you walk in here. My bedroom is on the other side of that wall and you drove me fucking crazy with your little sighs and sounds, the way you moaned my name when you climaxed. I always imagined what you looked like touching yourself…while I stroked my cock in time with you."

A desperate, needy whine escaped my lips and I clenched my thighs together to try to ease the aching between them. Edward gently nudged me into the bathroom and I took a deep breath before stepping up to the counter and turning around. I slipped out of my ballet flats, unfastened my jeans, and pushed them off. He watched every movement I made with rapt attention and the look of unbridled lust emboldened me.

I hopped up onto the countertop and leaned back against the mirror. Lifting one foot, I placed it beside me to spread my legs wide. All of my previous hesitation was long forgotten, and I let my hand drift down and under the edge of my panties, slowly swirling two fingers into my wetness before bringing them up to my clit. I let out a little gasp at the sensation that seemed so much more heightened with Edward watching me.

"Panties off, Isabella," he growled and a smile ghosted over my lips.

"So demanding," I teased. He cocked one eyebrow as his only response and I complied.

After I let the scrap of lace fall to the floor, I returned to my previous position on display for him. Edward groaned and palmed himself through his pants. "You have such a pretty pussy, baby. Look at how dripping wet you are for me."

His sexy, dirty words sent shivers through me and I couldn't believe how turned on I was what we were doing. Desire pulsed through me and I dove right back in. I couldn't stop the moans that escaped me as I pumped my fingers in and out of my pussy and my thumb rubbed my most sensitive spot. My eyes drifted closed for a moment before snapping open to take in the sight of Edward advancing on me with hunger written all over his face. I was completely focused on how quickly he opened his pants and freed his erection before wrapping his fist around his dick. I was practically panting from the sight of his slow strokes up and down. All I could think was that I wanted him buried inside me as fast as possible.

"Edward," I begged, "Fuck me, please." God, I was getting so close to my orgasm, but not quite close enough. Even though I teetered on the edge, I simply wasn't able to bring it to fruition. I pressed harder against my clit, but still was unable to reach my goal.

"Come for me first, baby." His voice was rough and sent delicious shivers down my spine. "You have no idea how I tortured myself listening to you getting off in here. I came every single time you groaned my name as you found your ecstasy. I want to see it, Isabella." He flicked his eyes up to meet mine for a moment and then dropped his gaze back down to watch me intently as I wildly finger fucked myself.

His own movements quickened and I felt my body tighten as he continued to speak the most delightfully sinful words. "You look so fucking sexy like this. Fingers glistening, breasts heaving from your breaths, the scent of your arousal filling the air. Come, baby. Show me and I swear I'll fuck your sweet little pussy until you're milking my cock all over again."

"Oh, Edward…Edward…Edward!" I cried as pleasure suddenly flooded through me suddenly. My body clenched down on my fingers and I felt a rush of new wetness coat them. He made a feral noise and pushed my hand aside so he could thrust sharply into me. He grunted and stilled for a brief moment as I quivered around his hardness, before gripping my hips and slamming into me repeatedly. I held onto the counter tightly and let Edward take full control of our heated coupling. He rested his forehead against mine and we both watched his dick slide in and out. I fisted one hand into his hair and groaned loudly.

He was so fucking right about how hot this looked. The sight of him penetrating me over and over had that familiar tension coiling in my belly once more. "Oh, God. Don't stop, please, don't ever stop!" I keened incoherently.

"I won't," he grunted. "I promise I will always worship your body this way. Fuck, Isabella, you're so damn perfect!" He dropped his head to my shoulder and I knew from his uneven breathing he was close, but holding out for me first. He tilted my hips and I saw stars when the head of his peen rubbed against a spot inside me I didn't even know existed. I whimpered and he shifted to gently pinch my clit. That was all it took to have me yelling out as my orgasm rocked through me. I was so lost in my own bliss I didn't even notice when Edward came, too.

* * *

September came around faster than I would have imagined and with it started my first year as a college student. Things were a little different from what I'd pictured when I graduated from high school, but I couldn't have been happier. Edward and I settled into living together fairly easily. We had our arguments from time to time and I had needed to add my own touch to the house, but other than that our lives merged well. I kept myself busy working at the local bookstore I'd been with for a little over a year. Edward spent time prepping for classes he'd teach in the fall and working as the head architect on a side project.

I was a little nervous about college, mainly now due to the fact Edward would likely end up as one of my professors at some point since I was majoring in architecture. His work had fascinated me for years and he'd taken me under his wing as a protégé. So my base knowledge was much more than the average student just embarking. Add in that I was married to him and I worried trouble could pop up.

The night before classes started, I climbed into bed where Edward was already settled and assumed my normal position snuggled against him.

He pressed a soft kiss to my forehead. "How are you feeling about tomorrow?"

"Umm… a mix of excited and anxious. I'm not exactly sure what to expect from college classes, but I'm also looking forward to seeing what life is like at U Dub."

"You're sure you don't feel robbed of a typical college experience?" he teased with a smile.

I smirked and straddled his lap, hooking my fingers into his hair at the nape of his neck. "I think I'm getting the ultimate college experience, actually. I can get laid anytime I desire and it's with the fuck hot professor all the girls want." I winked at him. "Plus I have an awesome roommate, so I totally lucked out. I bet I could seduce him, too."

Edward gave a playful smack to my bottom before sneaking his fingers under the edge of my boy shorts. "Is that right? So does that mean I get to screw the sexy co-ed on my desk? I promise to give extra credit."

My mouth found his for a moment and I nipped his lower lip. "Absolutely. I'll be such a good girl for you. I'm willing to do anything to make sure I get the top grade in class."

He flipped us suddenly and I let out a surprised squeal. I was pinned beneath him and he ground his hips into mine. "In that case, you'll have to be a very _bad_ girl to earn that." I moaned as he licked and sucked along my neck while his hands wandered up to cup my breasts. After that words were few and much more sordid, spoken in heated whispers while our bodies communed in carnal pleasure.

* * *

"Tell me again what courses you're taking this quarter?" Edward asked as he drove us to campus.

"Intermediate Interdisciplinary Writing, which is linked to my Intro to Architecture Study class, and Calc with Analytic Geometry II."

"Jesus, Isabella. You aren't exactly easing into classes, are you?"

I grinned. "I'm an overachiever and it's not like I'm going to learn anything I don't already know with my architecture class. You've given me an exceptional base knowledge."

"Don't get too cocky. You still have plenty to learn, but you won't get into until your junior year. On the plus side, that class does a site visit and I happen to know where you'll be going this quarter." His smug expression was so cute I wanted to kiss it off him.

"And where might that be?" I asked and fluttered my eyelashes.

"You'll find out soon enough. I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise," he answered and winked at me.

We approached a red light and I slid my hand up his thigh. "You're sure you can't tell me? Not even a hint?" I felt him harden beneath the fabric of his dress pants.

He groaned and twitched his hips. "God, baby. You are going to drive me insane." He reached down to grasp my hand. "I'll just say that you might be able to get a ride home with me when the tour is over."

I pressed a kiss to the edge of his jaw. "That makes me very excited, in more ways than one. You know I love watching you work."

Edward groaned again and I laughed.

* * *

"Can anyone name one of the Gestalt Principles and why these are relevant to architectural design?" Dr. Atera asked my one-hundred-student Intro to Architecture Study class. A few heartbeats of silence followed and I raised my hand. He nodded at me.

"The Gestalt Principles are: similarity, continuation, closure, proximity, and figure/ground. They are useful because the set of theories are based on how humans perceive and organize visual elements into groups or a unified whole. So, some architects utilize this when designing to appeal to the visual sense of pattern and balance, or even symmetry versus asymmetry."

Dr. Atera raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Well done, Miss…?"

"Isabella Cullen," I answered and saw recognition cross his face.

"Ah. You must be Dr. Cullen's daughter."

"Not his daughter, no." He paused and studied me for a moment while I gazed steadily back, before he chuckled under his breath.

"I guess that rumor I heard this morning is true, after all." He left it at that, but I could feel the eyes of other students on me and I had to grit my teeth and ignore them until we were dismissed.

I made my way to one of the nearby campus cafés and threw my bag on a table. After placing my order with the server, I pulled out my calculus book and began reviewing the concepts touched on today that would be discussed further on Wednesday.

A girl with red hair and dark blue eyes dropped into the seat across from me and flashed a smile. "You're in Atera's Intro class, right? The one who knew about the Gesel Principles?"

"Gestault," I corrected with a quirk of my own lips.

"Right. So we're going to be study buddies because you obviously know your shit. I'm Victoria. Call me Tori." She stuck her hand out and I grasped it.

"Isabella, but I go by Bella."

"Cool. Nice to meet and all that. Second question, what the hell was that with the prof and rumors he heard?" I sighed and crossed my arms defiantly. "What? I'm totally making friends because of the studying thing. Getting the dirt on you is just a bonus."

I rolled my eyes, but decided to relent. At the same time a group of girls who looked to be a few years older than me sat at a nearby table, talking loudly.

"Holy hell, did you see that Cullen's wearing a wedding ring now? Who the fuck did he marry? I'll cut a bitch for taking him off the market. God, he's so fucking hot," a dirty blonde lamented.

"Totally! Lucky whore, he wouldn't even give any of us the time of day. Trust me, I tried." The dark haired one complained. I bristled and glared at her. Bitch had better stay away from Edward or she'd have hell to pay.

"Oh. My. God," Tori hissed. "You married one of the architecture teachers? Oooohh, that is _good!_"

"Shhh!" I motioned for her to pipe down, I wasn't finished eavesdropping. Tori whipped her head around and assessed each of them.

"We've all tried to get in his pants, Bree. He turns down everyone. I guess Lauren will be pissed beyond belief. She's his TA this year and was determined to fuck him come hell or high water." The last girl chimed in.

I narrowed my eyes, wishing I had superpowers to shoot lasers from them.

"I wonder if that's why he was in such a good mood this morning," Bree mused.

"Well, we did fuck in the shower," I muttered under my breath and Tori choked on her sip of coffee.

"I saw a new picture frame on his desk when I walked by his office. I bet it's her, we just have to get close enough to see," the blonde added.

Tori lost interest and started pestering me with questions. "How old are you? How did you even meet this guy?"

"I'll be nineteen in about two weeks. I was best friends with his daughter, we've known each other for quite some time." I winced at the pang of loss and regret from mentioning Alice. I hadn't thought I would, but I missed my friend more than I ever expected. She and Edward had begun to repair their relationship by talking on the phone, but he had shipped most of her things down to California because she wasn't ready to come back just yet. Alice's forgiveness had not extended to me.

Tori's eyes grew as big as saucers. "Whoa. Have you two been…you know…for a while?"

I shook my head. "We never did anything illegal. Not that I wouldn't have let him, but he has more restraint than me."

"How old is he?"

"He just turned 40 in June," I stated matter-of-factly.

"Dude! So he's…double your age? Isn't that kind of weird? He could be your father!"

"Thank you, captain obvious. I'm well aware. And, no, it isn't weird. Trust me, if you ever saw him you would understand." I tilted my head in the direction of the other table. "Those girls talking about him must be upperclassmen or grad students in the department."

She dismissively waved her hand. "No worries, B. You're totally hotter."

I snorted but grinned. "I wasn't worried. I might have the urge to claw their eyes out for looking at Edward like that, but I'm very secure in our relationship."

We exchanged numbers and decided to meet up again next week after class. I left not too long after the other girls did and headed over to the main architecture building to meet Edward. I wound through the hallways and was just about to reach his door when the dirty blonde from the café stopped me.

"Dr. Cullen isn't in his office right now. His office hours are between 1:00-3:00 on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Can I help you with something?" She eyed me as she approached where I stood.

"No," I said and shook my head. "I know when his office hours are, he's expecting me. I'll just wait."

I was suddenly given her bitch brow as she crossed her arms. "What are you, a freshman? Dr. Cullen doesn't teach underclassmen. What business do you have with him?"

I smiled serenely at her. "That's between us."

"Isabella," someone called from behind me and I turned to see Dr. Atera. "Or should I say, Mrs. Cullen?"

"Hello, Dr. Atera."

"Please, we're outside of class; you can call me Quil. I'm sure we'll be interacting on a more personal basis with this new turn of events." He turned to the girl who was gaping at us. "Irina, I see you've met Dr. Cullen's new wife?"

"W-wife?" she stammered and I gleefully smirked at her.

"Yes, we got married this summer." I turned back to Quil. "Call me Bella, everyone does."

"Not everyone," Edward corrected as he slid his arms around my waist. I leaned back against him and tilted my head to smile up in greeting. "Hello, Isabella," he said a dropped a quick kiss to my lips. "Did you have a good day?"

"I did, thanks. How was yours?"

"The usual first day mess of mixed up schedules and students begging to be added to my already full rosters. Making the rounds to meet the other faculty, I see?" He nodded to Quil.

"Oh, no," Quil interjected. "Bella is the star pupil in my Intro class. Quite the protégé you have."

I blushed and felt Edward's laugh. "She'll definitely keep you on your toes. Isabella has always had a knack for architecture. Irina, was there something you needed?"

"No, sir," she mumbled and darted off in the opposite direction.

"Well, I should get going," Quil said and smiled at me once more. "Bella, let me know if you get too bored in class. I'm sure we could make arrangements to have you skip a few courses."

"I appreciate the offer, but I don't want any special treatment. It'll be good to make sure I have a firm base to build on."

"Alright. Congratulations to you two." He shook his head slightly. "Edward, what can I say? You never do the expected, but I'm happy you finally found someone."

"Thanks, Quil. I'll see you later." We both waved as he headed off down the hall and then walked into his office. I had been there a time or two previously, but this time felt a little more special. I smiled when I did indeed note there was a new picture frame on his desk and I turned it to see what was inside.

It was a picture of me from a picnic we'd gone on at the Bellevue Botanical Gardens on a particularly sunny day in August. Edward had closed in on my face with the light streaming across it and highlighting the red in my hair. I remember laughing at something he'd said and that was when he'd snapped the shot. Usually I hated pictures of myself, but I actually looked pretty with my carefree smile and head tilted back slightly.

"I love that photo of you, baby. You look so effortlessly beautiful," Edward said and shifted my hair off one shoulder to press his lips to my neck. I hummed and relaxed into him.

"Thank you," I whispered, completely at peace for the moment.

"I just need to send a quick email and we can head home. Sound good?"

"Of course." He slid behind his desk and started typing while I perused the different architecture books on his shelves. "Edward, do you mind if I steal one or two of these?"

"What's mine is yours, dear wife," he quipped and I grinned. I grabbed three that caught my attention and turned to find Edward closing in on me. He tangled one hand into my hair and kissed me deeply. I lifted up on my toes to lean into him and continue the dance between our mouths.

"Edward, did you have the final rosters for your classes so I can…" We both pulled away to look over at his door. There was a girl standing there and gaping slack-jawed at us. She blinked at us for a moment before flushing red and stammering incoherently.

"Lauren," Edward stated in a no-nonsense voice. I ran my eyes over the girl who purportedly had a mission to fuck my husband before the school year was over and was unimpressed. She could have been pretty except she over-worked her brown wand bleached blonde streaked hair into a frizzy mess, caked on her make-up, and was dressed in a barely there skirt with a button down shirt a size too small and held together by three buttons.

"I don't believe I heard you knock or gave you permission to call me by my first name." He took the books I was holding from me and set them on his desk before turning back to her. "Now, what can I help you with?"

"Sorry, Dr. Cullen. I-I was just…um, did you have the final rosters so I can add them into the grading system?" she muttered and stared blatantly at me. "I'm sorry, who are you?" she rudely blurted out.

"Isabella is my wife," Edward snapped.

Lauren gave a small start at his words. "_Wife?_" Her expression and voice were incredulous.

"That's correct. I just emailed you the rosters; please have them in tonight. Anything else?"

"No, sir." Lauren turned to leave, but Edward stopped her.

"Lauren, you might also want to re-think your wardrobe. You don't have to wear business attire, but you should remember you are not at a bar or club."

She turned the color of a tomato again and said something incoherent before shuffling out of his office.

"So that's your TA, Lauren?" I asked.

"Yes, how did you know she was my TA?"

"I overheard Irina and a couple other girls in the department discussing you. They said she had a goal to sleep with you by the year's end."

Edward laughed loudly. "She's delusional. Even if I didn't have you, I wouldn't touch her for all the money in the world. Come on, beautiful, let's go home."

* * *

A week later I walked with Tori over to the café after our class while we discussed the lecture. We grabbed the same table as before and I settled into my seat.

"Hey, I'm going to hit the ladies. That time of the month, always fun." Tori walked toward the back where the restrooms where located. I nodded in commiseration; I was expecting mine in…

"Oh, shit," I whispered and sat there dumbfounded until she returned.

Tori reached over and snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Bella! Earth to Bella! What happened to you, girl? I leave for two minutes and you're practically comatose when I come back."

I swallowed hard and spoke, not really sure if it was to her or to myself. "I haven't had my period in six weeks…I'm pregnant."

* * *

**TA = Teaching assistant  
**

**I wrote my first pregnant Bella! Thoughts? Reviews are like Edward whispering dirty, dirty sweet nothings in your ear. :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Just made it under the one month mark. Sorry it took so long, but real life and a case of writer's block were kind of a bitch. Hope you all enjoy! Thank you SO MUCH to everyone reading/reviewing/alerting/rec'ing this story! You all rock my socks and I do read each and every review. Sorry I'm not better about replying! :o)  
**

**Next chapter will likely be the last one. This wasn't meant to be an epically long story, but I did want to wrap it up a little more fully than the one-shot allowed for.  
**

**Tons of love and thanks to Lolo84 for pre-reading! She's a slave driver and I made a few changes at her suggestion, so any mistakes you find are all mine! Twilight, however, is not.  
**

* * *

"Christ on a cracker, Bella! You don't to anything by halves, do you?" Tori exclaimed.

I gave her a weak smile and forced myself to breath deeply. In. Out. In. Out.

"B, you going to be okay?" She stared at me with concern.

"Yeah…" I squeaked out. "I…I'm a little shocked. That's all."

"Well, what are you going to do?" she asked gently.

"Do? What do you mean?" I sat up sharply.

"Have you and Edward talked about having kids? How is he going to feel about this? How are you feeling about it?"

My heart started to gallop. We hadn't ever touched on the subject of kids, not before we got married or after. He was forty, had already raised a child, and we had only been married for two months. How would he react to this news?

"I-I don't know. We've never discussed having a baby. This is crazy. I can't even say for sure I'm pregnant. There could be other reasons I'm late. Stress from starting school or something… "

"You two don't use protection?" Tori whispered incredulously.

"We do!" I hissed. "I mean, we haven't used condoms since the very beginning, but I'm on the pill. I'm religious about taking it."

She snorted. "Wouldn't be the first time someone's gotten pregnant while on birth control."

I stood up and grabbed my bag, thankful I was supposed to work at the bookstore that afternoon and had my car. "I've got to go. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Of course, but are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to think…pee on a stick…whatever." I laughed nervously.

Tori reached over and hugged me tight. "Call me if you need me, B."

I nodded and ducked out of the café. I called up my boss and begged off before heading to a drugstore and then home.

* * *

After the longest two minutes of my life, I shakily lifted up the test, result-side down. I let out a loud breath and closed my eyes for a moment. If it was positive, how would I feel? I mean, I'd just turned nineteen for Christ's sake. I couldn't even legally drink, but I was going to be a mom? I was already a freak among my peers by not only being married, but married to a forty-year-old man. Was I really going to throw having a baby into the mix? Would I even be a good mom at this age?

What was Edward going to think? My stomach lurched. If I actually was pregnant and Edward didn't want to have a baby, what would that mean for us? For the baby?

I tried to imagine him holding our baby in his arms and my heart thumped unevenly at the thought. Would I even be around to see that sight? My mother had hemorrhaged and died giving birth to me. What if the same happened to me? Suddenly, fear pumped through my veins.

"Isabella, are you okay? What are you doing home? I thought you were working." Edward stood by the bed, startled to find me in the bathroom. He strode toward me swiftly and I realized I was almost hyperventilating sitting there on the toilet lid. I reflexively gripped the pregnancy test and tucked it under my leg before he could see.

Edward knelt down in front of me. "Baby, what's going on?" he worriedly asked, cupping my face in his hands. He brushed his thumbs along my cheeks to wipe away the wetness from my crying. "Talk to me, love."

"Edward, I…" My voice was hoarse as I tried to speak. "We've never, um, that is, h-how do you feel about kids?"

He furrowed his brow. "Kids? I like them, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"I realized this afternoon I haven't had my period in six weeks. I'm late."

He swallowed loudly and then was quiet for a moment. "How are you feeling about that, beautiful? You seemed extremely upset when I first walked in."

I nodded and pressed my forehead against his chest. "I'm a bit overwhelmed and really scared, too."

"Scared?" he gently prompted when I fell silent.

"Yes, I don't know anything about being a mother or how you feel about having a baby."

"You would be the best mom, Isabella, no matter what age you are. You instinctively love and care for those around you, and you are so fiercely protective, too." He shifted his arms to hold me. "Please don't worry, I'll be with you. You won't be by yourself."

"What if you end up alone?" I tearfully asked.

I felt Edward stiffen. "I don't understand what you're saying, Isabella."

"I mean, what if what my mom went through…happens to me? She died giving birth to me. At least she and my dad had eight years together before they had me. We've only had two months!" I sobbed.

He held me tighter and pressed a kiss on the top of my head. "Shh, baby. I won't let anything happen to you. If you really are pregnant, we'll make sure you have the best doctor and care possible. Things have changed since then." I turned my head into the nook of his neck and shoulder and tried to let his words soothe me. "I won't lose you."

"We didn't plan this, Edward. I just started school and we're newly married. How is a baby going to fit into all of this? You're forty and have a grown daughter! I'm sure you don't want to start all over again," I whined.

"Isabella, the better question is how you feel about having a baby. You are nineteen and still have so much time to do other things before starting a family. We didn't talk about this before and I think you have to figure out what you want."

Did I want a baby? Now?

My hand subconsciously shifted to my abdomen. _Yes._ It may not have been planned or the ideal time, but I could never not want a little piece of Edward and me mixed together.

Nervously, I raised my head to look him in the eye. "I want to have a baby. It doesn't have to right this minute, but eventually…at some point I do. With you."

"Are you sure, Isabella? It's okay if you don't." He furrowed his brow as he studied my expression.

"I'm sure. I want us to have a baby together. Now or in ten years, but yes, I'm certain."

He lifted one corner of his lips slightly. "Well, then. I guess we should start by seeing what that test says."

I gripped the stick with a sweaty palm. It hadn't escaped my notice that Edward never answered how he would feel about having a baby. I twisted the stick and looked down.

A strangled sob left me and my eyes stung as I stared at the little pink plus sign. I swiped at my tears. I was pregnant. Excitement and nervousness fluttered through me. Was it a boy or girl? What color hair and eyes would the baby have? God, I hoped they had Edward's hair color. The burnished penny color was absolutely beautiful, and I'd love to see our child have the same.

I slowly lifted it up. "It's positive," I whispered.

Edward's eyes locked onto the results window and the plus sign there. For a long, breathless moment he didn't move or say anything. Then my absolute favorite crooked smile spread across his face and his eyes lit up.

"We're going to have a baby?"

I bit my lower lip and nodded softly. "Yeah, we are."

He suddenly scooped me up into his arms and spun us around. I flung my own arms around his heck and clung him tightly. "We're having a baby!" he shouted.

I laughed loudly, absurdly relieved that he wanted this child as much as I did. I might have been scared out of my mind about giving birth and being a mom, but I trusted that Edward would be with me every step of the way. He turned his head and captured my lips with his. It was a kiss I felt all the way to my toes, but not in a heated, lust-filled way. This was a kiss meant to share the joy and love flowing through both us. It was happiness and excitement and adoration.

Edward set me back on my feet and dropped down to his knees before lifting my shirt up. He pressed his lips to my flat stomach and laid one hand there. "Hello, in there. I'm your daddy. I know we won't see you for quite a while, but I am so excited to meet you. You are the luckiest baby in the world because your mommy is the most incredible woman and she's going to be the best mom ever. And I will do everything I can to make sure you and she are always happy." He kissed my tummy again before standing back up.

By that point I was a bawling mess, completely overcome with emotions. He took me by the hand and led us over to the bed. I settled against him, safely ensconced in his embrace and sighed contentedly, finally not crying anymore. I felt Edward press a kiss to the top of my head.

"I've always wanted to have more children. I didn't want to have them with the wrong woman again, and I wasn't certain if it was something that would happen for us." He squeezed me gently. "You're everything to me, Isabella. You've made absolutely every dream I ever had come true and I have no idea how to repay your generosity and love. I love Alice more than life itself, but I knew it wasn't right with Rosalie. She wasn't meant for me. You are, and now we have this new little life growing inside you that we created together. I couldn't be happier."

I started crying again and was a little annoyed with myself. I just wanted to share this moment with Edward and be happy together, but here I was leaking like a faucet. "Why the fuck am I suddenly so freaking crazy emotional?"

"Well, you are pregnant. Hormones can do all kinds of wild things to you right now."

"But I just found out! This can't be normal," I argued.

I felt Edward's chuckle. "Exactly. You just found out and even if it hasn't affected you before right now, your body is already changing and anything can cause a reaction." He tucked my hair behind one ear. "It's okay to feel overwhelmed, Isabella. I can't lie and say there isn't a part of me that's not nervous," his hand drifted down over my abdomen, "but this baby is a blessing. We were supposed to make this little life together."

I twisted and straddled his lap. "You really mean that?"

"Absolutely," he smiled. "God, I'd have a million babies with you if I wasn't so damn old."

"You aren't that old," I admonished. "Besides, these days it's probably more common to have children closer to your age than it is to mine." I leaned in and kissed him softly. "I'd have more with you," I whispered. "I don't know about a million, but two or three sounds pretty good to me."

"Really?"

I nodded at him. "As long as it's safe, I would love to have several babies with your hair and eyes." My grin turned wicked. "Think of all the fun we could have making them. Plus practice, we can't forget about practicing in between each one. Wouldn't want to get rusty."

He hummed in agreement and captured my lips with his.

* * *

Five weeks later my architecture class met outside the build site for the new University of Washington Hospital. It was only a few blocks from the current hospital and had two of the four new twelve level towers operational. My class had been divided into smaller groups for the tours and my section was currently gathered at one of the main gates for an orientation before going in. Edward had brought me on several sites over the years, so I was well familiar with the rules.

After having had multiple bouts of morning sickness, which was a complete misnomer and seemed to hit at any given moment, I was more focused on controlling the nausea rolling through me. I wished we were on campus instead of here so I could have gone off to nap on the buttery soft leather couch in Edward's office. It was my new favorite spot to be and he often found me sleeping on it between my classes.

I smiled wanly at Seth, the foreman who had worked with Edward for several years, and crammed a cracker into my mouth in an attempt to settle my stomach. Sometimes a little food helped, other times it made no difference at all. Finally, we were handed hard hats and led inside to begin the tour.

I made a few quick notes as we walked and wished to God we would get into the more finished areas where there might be a bathroom. I grimaced as my stomach churned and lightly placed one hand on my abdomen. Even though I was only eleven weeks along, my pants had gotten tight and I needed one of those bands designed to look like I was wearing a camisole or tank top underneath my shirts while holding up my unbuttoned pants. It wasn't attractive, but it was a helluva lot more comfortable.

Edward was already there, making his normal rounds to check on how things were progressing and he greeted our group about halfway through. I noted him taking in my stance and nodded slightly to let him know I was okay…for now. After we finished up at the site, he and I were going to see my OB/GYN for my first prenatal appointment. I was really excited to hear the baby's heartbeat for the first time.

It was as he was giving a brief overview of beam sheer stress when the point of no return hit me and I frantically looked around for a place to toss my crackers, so to speak. I lunged for a trashcan I saw sitting off to the side and thanked God I had the foresight to pull my hair back into a low ponytail. After yakking up the saltines I'd force fed myself, I became aware of the fact that Edward was slowly rubbing soothing circles on my back felt the eyes of my classmates on us.

Fuck me sideways.

Actually, that idea was pretty appealing to me at the moment. Fucking weird pregnancy hormones. I got horny at such inconvenient times.

"Ugh, you did this to me," I moaned and glared when Edward's lips twitched upward. "Don't! Don't you dare smirk, you smug bastard."

Edward laughed and shrugged. "It's true, though. I did." He waggled his eyebrows at me and I smacked playfully at him.

"Take me to a working bathroom, please. I need to brush my teeth." Sadly, I'd thrown up unexpectedly enough time I had started to carry a toothbrush with me.

He leaned in and pressed his lips to my forehead. "Right this way, baby." Edward helped me up and I turned to see everyone else with expressions varying from dumbfounded to disgust to confused.

"Oh, stop gawking. I'm pregnant and he's my husband." I rolled my eyes and slid my hand into Edward's. That little announcement brought on lots of new looks and a low rumble of muttered, judgmental comments.

"Isabella's feeling a bit ill this morning, as you can see" Edward more quietly told Quil. "I don't think I'm needed for the rest of the tour, if you don't mind. I can assure you Isabella has been on several sites previously and has the knowledge for any questions that might come up on an exam."

"Of course. Feel better, Bella," he replied.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Give me another few weeks and I will, I hope."

* * *

A short time later I found myself wearing a flimsy hospital gown, a large paper drape across my knees, and my feet in stirrups with an ultrasound wand shoved up my vag. Totally worth it to see the teeny-tiny, peanut shaped blob on the screen in front of me. I had tears streaming down my face and Edward's hand squeezing mine. He sighed and rested his head against mine.

"Look at that, baby. You're doing so well growing and protecting our little bean." All I could do was sniffle and stretch my grin wider.

"Do you see that little pulsing spot?" Dr. Young asked and pointed.

"Mhmm," I murmured with my eyes still glued to the sight in front of me.

"That's the baby's heart beating. It's very good we can see that. Chances of miscarriage drop to roughly five percent if we're able to visualize it."

A huge rush of air left my lungs in a shaky huff. I was just about to speak when the little splotch suddenly seemed to give a small wiggle. "Oh!" I squeaked. "Edward, did you see that? It moved!"

He laughed softly. "Sure did." He kissed my temple and moved our joined hands over my abdomen. "Love you, Isabella."

"I love you," I answered.

"We love you, too, little bean," he told my stomach and my heart melted. He was so freaking perfect.

Dr. Young removed the wand from inside me and handed us several pictures she had printed from the ultrasound. Then she began taking a very thorough medical history for both of us.

"Isabella's mother passed away giving birth to her. I refuse to let that happen to her."

She turned her eyes sharply to me. "I'm so sorry. What happened?"

"She hemorrhaged during birth and they couldn't stop the bleeding. I don't really know much else beyond that. My dad always said there wasn't anything wrong during the pregnancy."

Dr. Young nodded and jotted down a couple notes. "How old was she?"

"Twenty-six."

"Were you her first pregnancy?"

"I think I was. My dad has always been a little vague about it. He doesn't like to talk about my mom very much."

"That's fine. Don't worry, hemorrhaging is far less common these days and there is much more we can do if it becomes a concern. There's also not much to give validation that there is a genetic link for it."

"Really?" I asked with trepidation.

She smiled and nodded reassuringly. "Really. We will keep a close eye on you, but I don't see any reason to believe you would have anything but a normal, healthy pregnancy."

* * *

By the time the week before Thanksgiving break rolled around, I had finally gotten past all the nausea and puking and was straight up living in horny town. I had just finished my last final exam of the quarter and was so fucking turned on I was practically sprinting over to Edward's office. My last test had been for my Intro to Architecture class and while I was taking it, all I could focus on was Edward helping me and how every time I answered correctly he would take off an article of his or my clothing. Once naked, all bets were off and I fucking jumped his bones until he made me come three times. And now here I was, less than twenty-four hours later, feeling like a starved whore begging for a good screw.

Suddenly, I stopped in my tracks at the sight of a familiar figure. "Jasper?"

"Oh, hey, Bella." He smiled sheepishly at me. I tilted my head as I noticed the pretty, Hispanic girl he was holding hands with. I pulled out my bitch brow and leveled my gaze on him. "Uh, this is Maria. Maria, this is Bella. Bella and I went to high school together."

What the fuck? While what he said was true, we only ever hung out because of Alice. And why in the hell was he holding this chick's hand?

"So, have you seen Alice lately?" I pointedly asked, not caring about his obvious discomfort.

"Nope. She made the choice to stay in California until who knows when. We haven't talked in a long time. I guess you haven't either, huh?"

"Not really, she's still just slightly pissed at me." I absent-mindedly rubbed at my stomach and drew their attention to it. With only being nineteen weeks along, my bump wasn't huge just yet but it was noticeable if you were looking.

"Holy shit, who knocked you up?" Jasper exclaimed.

"That would be Edward, my husband. Remember, dumbass?" I rolled my eyes at the look Maria gave me. As if I cared about what she or Jasper thought of me.

"Damn, you two actually stayed married? I kinda thought you two would get an annulment or divorce or something."

"No, dipshit. We really do love each other. Neither of us said those vows without truly meaning them. If we got married for the hell of it, why would we have told anyone? Especially Alice. God, she is so much better off without you."

"Hey, fuck you, Bella! You're the one who is some old dude's mid-life crisis."

"No, thanks. I'd rather fuck my husband. He's a real man and knows how to satisfy a woman. Too bad Alice couldn't say the same for you."

I stalked off, determined not to allow Jasper to deter me from my original purpose. Seeing his blond, fuzzy haired head again might have annoyed me, but I was still a hormone driven, horny, pregnant lady on a mission to get laid.

* * *

"Please be there. Please be there," I prayed under my breath as I wound my way through the halls to Edward's office. I wasn't entirely sure when his finals were being held and couldn't count on him being there to service me. Not that it would stop me. It wouldn't have been the first time I had fingered myself on his couch while surrounded by his things and his scent.

I didn't bother knocking on his door and burst through, relieved as hell when I saw my sexy, gorgeous, and oh-so-sexually-skilled husband working at his desk. He gave me a startled look as I slammed the door shut and threw the lock.

"Eat me out," I begged. I couldn't imagine how wild and wanton I must have looked because Edward's eyes grew wide as he looked me over. I noticed how he lingered on my breasts that were heaving from my labored breathing and caught when he tried to slyly adjust himself.

I grinned devilishly. _Gotcha, baby._

"Umm…what?" he said in a dazed voice.

I stalked toward his desk, shedding clothing as I went. "Eat. Me. Out." Off came my shoes, followed by my sweater. "Go down on me." Goodbye ugly, but easy to get on and off maternity pants. I slid my hands up to cup my black lace covered tits and shuddered when my thumbs brushed over my painfully hard nipples. "Tongue fuck me." I slipped between Edward and his desk as he watched with rapt attention. My fingers pushed my matching panties over my hips and down to the floor. "Put your mouth on my kitty and make me come." I hopped up on his desk and leaned back onto my elbows. "_Please, _Edward."

Suddenly, his head was buried between my thighs and I bit down so hard on my lip I drew blood to keep from screaming out. He thrust his tongue inside me repeatedly, literally fucking me with it. I bucked my hips up and slammed one fist down on the desk as electric tingles zipped through my body. He held me down with one hand and while the fingers of the other teased and rubbed my clit. Then he switched his tongue and fingers' positions and I swear I heard angels singing his praises. I felt myself clench down when he curled his fingers inside me as my orgasm barreled down on me. Edward flicked the tip of his tongue across my nub while sucking hard and the tension he had built so tightly snapped and pleasure throbbed through my veins.

"Edward," I moaned as he stood and slid his cock deeply inside me. I loved him even more for not treating me as if I was made of glass simply because I was pregnant. There were some positions we were now precluded from due to my growing baby bump, however this one seemed to work juuuussst fine for me. I missed the feel of his weight pressing on me while we made love, but it was hard to find reason to complain when he was moving inside me with such sensually satisfying intensity.

Holy bunnies, but Edward was a master pussy aficionado. He knew exactly how to touch me and take me so I was dangling from the edge and completely at his mercy. I whimpered deliriously and he threaded his fingers through mine as he continued to pound into me. His gaze held my own and I let myself drown in their emerald depths.

"Is this what you needed, Isabella? My dick buried inside your tight, hot body? Your taste on my tongue and coating my cock?"

"Yes, fuck yes!" Jesus, but I loved when he talked dirty. It totally drove me out of my fucking mind and he knew it.

"I want to feel you come, baby. Let me feel your sweet cunt sucking my dick."

I let out a strangled cry and did absolutely what he asked. I came _so fucking hard_. I felt him push into me deeply and heard his ground out curse as he pulsed inside me.

Edward was still for a moment and then gently gathered me up into his arms. "Feel better, love?" he asked after kissing me softly.

I cocked a brow at his smug expression. "Yes, I do. Thanks," I sassed and we both laughed. "C'mon. I'll give you the car ride home to rest before dragging you upstairs so you can screw my brains out again."

"Yes, Mistress," he replied with a smirk.

* * *

**Thoughts? Love it or hate it? Reviews are like Edward putting his mouth on your kitty...I mean, um, something fluffy and sweet. No sexy times. No sexy times at all... ;o)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the final chapter. *sniffles* I hope you enjoy it and THANK YOU to everyone who has read/reviewed/alerted/favorited this story. It means the world to know you liked it!**

**Lolo84 is an amazing and fabulous pre-reader and I luuuuurrrrrrrvvvve her! I made a few changes at her recommendations, so any mistakes are all mine!**

**Banner made by the fabulous imarieswancullen over at www dot twifanfictionrecs dot com I love it!**

**I don't own it. Is anyone surprised by this? :o) See you at the bottom!  
**

* * *

The morning of Thanksgiving Day, Edward was out for a run while I busied myself in the kitchen prepping for dinner and getting the turkey in the oven. We were expecting my dad, plus Tori and her brother. Since Tori's family lived across the country, and had opted not to fly back until Christmas, I invited them to spend the holiday with us. Edward had tried to coax Alice into joining our group, but she was still hesitant to see me. She was recently back in Seattle, but still hadn't seen Edward face to face. They were supposed to meet up for lunch next week.

I couldn't lie and say it didn't hurt, because it really did. I'd cried while Edward tried to reassure me that it would be okay in the end. He believed she was slowly coming around and had even begun engaging in conversation about me, and our relationship. I still felt terrible about the fact this would be the first Thanksgiving he would ever spend without Alice. I missed her and I knew Edward deeply felt the loss of not having his daughter physically present in his life. I had emailed and begged her to come, but she hadn't replied at all.

I pushed away my negative feelings as best I could so I didn't ruin our first joint holiday together. I turned on my iPod and got to work preparing the turkey, mixing together the stuffing, peeling Yukon potatoes to be boiled and mashed along with the sweet potatoes I was planning on baking. I'd finished my pumpkin and pecan pies the night before, so dessert was complete. I just had to focus on the main course and side dishes.

As I sang along to the music, I smiled when I felt the baby kicking. I had been so surprised to feel the tiny thump-thump-thump the first time it happened, but now our little bean was getting strong enough Edward could finally feel the movements. We'd had our ultrasound a few days prior and there was a sealed envelop with the sex of the baby burning a hole in our granite countertop. The plan was to open it at dinner tonight, so we could all find out together. I was counting the minutes and dying to know the answer.

Visions of pink walls with butterfly decals scattered dueled with pale green paint and dinosaurs. I didn't really care one way or the other about the baby being a boy or a girl, but I hoped for Edward's sake we would have a little boy. I knew he loved raising Alice and having a girl to dote on, but I suspected he really wanted a little boy this time around. I could already picture Edward teaching his little mini-me how to throw a baseball and building forts in the living room.

A sharp kick to my ribs brought me back to the present and I shook my head to clear my thoughts. _Tongue Tied_ by Grouplove floated out from the speakers and I began to dance a little to the music while chopping celery. I heard the door open as I joined in the female verse of the song.

_One, two, three, four_

_Don't leave me tongue tied_

_Let's stay up all night_

I grinned as Edward strolled in and wrinkled his noise in distaste at my choice of music. I sashayed over to him and tried to get him to move with me.

_I'll get real high _

_Slumber party; pillow fight_

_My eyes on your eyes_

_Like Peter Pan up in the sky_

He simply shook his head, but I could feel the evidence of his enjoyment of having me grind my ass all over him.

_My best friend's house tonight_

_Let's bump the beats till beddy-bye_

I cracked up at Edward's expression of horror as the song continued.

"What are you listening to, Isabella? This is complete crap."

"Grouplove! And I like them, thank you very much." I smirked at him and placed my hands on my hips. "Don't even act like you didn't get any pleasure out of what just happened."

He pulled me close and wrapped his arms loosely around my waist. "I very much enjoyed the feeling of my hot wife's body rubbing against me. Her taste in music, however, is less than desirable. I can see some education is necessary."

I giggled as he switched out my iPod with his own and selected a song. Then nearly fell over laughing while holding my stomach protectively when the opening strains of Peter Cetera's _Glory of Love _came through.

Wiping tears from my eyes, I straightened myself up as I took in Edward's crossed arms and his pretend 'I'm-not-amused' look. "Baby, your age is showing and it is not attractive," I told him with a smile and shake of my head.

"Oh, is it?" he teased back. "I'll have you know that this song was not only nominated for the Golden Globe Best Original Song, but also the Academy Award for the same category."

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "As if that makes it any better. Didn't some other band also win a bunch of Grammys and turned out they were were lip-synching the entire time?"

"I can't believe you just compared Peter Cetera to MilliVanilli. And they only won one Grammy, which was revoked."

"Uh-huh," I grunted, unconvinced.

"Okay, if this isn't to your liking, maybe this one will be more appealing." He shifted away from me for a moment and I heard _Lovesong_ by The Cure begin to play.

He turned back and gathered me into his arms. I melted into Edward and let him sway us to the music. "This is a much better song. Very romantic," I murmured dreamily.

"I thought you might like it."

When I felt his lips brush along my neck, I turned my head into the crook of his as he lowered his head to mine. And closed my eyes to let the feeling of the moment wash over me.

"Oh, jeez. I didn't mean to walk in on this…although I guess it could be worse."

My eyes popped open in surprise and I jerked my head up. "Alice?! What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, I let myself in. This still my house, right?" Her voice held a hint of snark and I swallowed. She obviously wasn't completely ready to bury the hatchet.

"Of course, I'm so glad you're here!" Edward replied with a wide smile and turned around.

"We both are," I told her sincerely and moved in her direction.

Her gaze zeroed in on my belly. "Holy shit, you're pregnant." She scrunched her face up. "Fuck, I don't think I can handle that."

I faltered in my steps. "You didn't know? Edward didn't tell you?" I glanced between the two of them and saw the answer written on his face. Tears filled my eyes. "Why wouldn't you tell her, Edward?" I asked softly.

Alice laughed mirthlessly. "Yeah, dad. What, are you ashamed of knocking up a nineteen year old girl you married on a whim in Vegas?"

"That's enough, Mary Alice," Edward snapped in a stern voice. "You know that isn't true. I wanted to tell you in person. No ulterior motives."

"Excuse me, I have to pee," I mumbled and hurried upstairs so neither one of them would see me cry. I locked the bathroom door and sat on the toilet, finally able to let my emotions loose. I don't know how long I was up there and couldn't bring myself to care. Obviously, they were going to know I didn't need to use the bathroom. I heard muted yelling for a few minutes, but was more focused on me than trying to decipher the words. I just sat there sniffling and snotting all over the place.

I didn't understand why Edward hadn't told Alice. I was halfway through my pregnancy and they spoke on the phone at least once a week, usually more. This baby was going to be Alice's sibling whether she liked it or not, and she should have been told. As far-fetched as it appeared to be, I truly wanted Alice and my baby to have a good relationship. I knew it wouldn't be conventional and they likely wouldn't have been close to each other regardless, but I'd hoped they would be friends.

A gentle knock on the door startled me. "Isabella, please let me in," Edward pleaded. I blew my nose loudly and shuffled over to splash some water on my face. "Baby, I'm so sorry I hurt you. _Please_, open the door."

I yanked it open suddenly and Edward startled. His expression morphed into concern and regret as he took in my splotchy, puffy-eyed appearance. He scooped me into his arms and settled us on the bed, all the while whispering, "I'm sorry."

"I truly didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Isabella. I fucked up royally. I should have told Alice weeks ago, but I wanted to see her face when she found out the news. I, very naively, held out hope that she might be happy for us. It seems I overestimated my daughter's maturity."

"Edward, I understand wanting to see her expression, but how could you think it would be a positive one? She won't speak to me at all and barely tolerates you mentioning my existence. Obviously, Alice was not going to be over the moon about our baby."

"I guess I thought if she could see how happy you made me and how excited we were to have a baby, she might rise to the occasion. If I had known she was going to be here today, I would have tried to meet earlier to prepare her. I don't want her upsetting you; it isn't healthy for you or the bean. I told her as much downstairs. I can't risk losing the two of you as well." His voice cracked and I saw tears shimmering in his eyes.

"Oh, Edward," I gasped. I turned so I was straddling him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He held me tightly in return. "I'm sorry. I know how hard it's been for you not to have your relationship it Alice."

"The three of you are my world, Isabella. I can't picture my life without any of you in it." He shifted one hand over my stomach. "And this little one hasn't even been born yet. As much as it pained me to do so, I let Alice know, in no uncertain terms, that she needed to be polite to you in our home and if she couldn't do that then she needed to leave."

"How did she take that?"

"Not well, but I also made it very plain how much I wanted her to stay and try to mend things with you. I want her back in our lives so much, Isabella."

"I know you do," I comforted him. "I'm willing to do whatever I can to make that possible. I miss her, too. So much."

After a few more minutes of snuggling together, we made our way back downstairs hand in hand. Alice was chopping vegetables in the kitchen.

"Hey, Alice," I said softly.

She sighed and turned to me. "Hey." She ran her eyes over Edward's and my joined hands. "Dad, can I have a minute to talk to Bella?"

Edward looked at me in askance. Sighing a little, I nodded. I didn't think this would be pretty, but she and I needed to talk. Edward squeezed my fingers before releasing them and walked into the living room.

"Alice, I realize that this is really hard for you. I didn't mean to hurt or betray you. It's just that your dad and I, we have this connection. We never could fully deny it. He and I love each other. I know our ages don't match up and it probably totally grosses you out that we're together, but we couldn't fight it anymore. I'm sorry." I drew breath and finally paused. "But at the same time, you need to apologize for treating both of us this way. I was your best friend for years and you cut me out of your life completely. Even after you starting talking to Edward again, you refused to acknowledge I still lived on this planet. That wasn't fair, Alice. I was a good friend to you and you threw it all away."

"You're right, it does gross me out. Majorly. But I can't deny you two are happy together. Stomach churning, vomit inducing happy." She sighed. "I miss my dad…and my best friend. I shouldn't have shut you out like that. My dad might have a point about how I've been acting, especially toward you, and I need to get over it. I'm sorry for being such a bitch. I'm going to try not to be one quite so much in the future."

I stumbled forward and hugged her. "I miss you, too. I know things won't be the same as before, but I hope we can start again."

"Me, too. I mean, I'm not going to call you mom or anything, but it could be kinda cool to have a little brother or sister."

* * *

After a half fun-half awkward day of cooking with Alice, and Edward occasionally, everyone was gathered around the table and plates were full. I instantly dug into my food, ridiculously enthusiastic about eating. I had a mouthful of sweet potatoes and a forkful of turkey headed the same direction, when I noticed everyone was staring at me. While Edward wore an amused expression, my dad's was one of disbelief, and Tori, her brother Garrett, and Alice looked horrified and disgusted.

"Quit looking at me like that, I'm freaking pregnant! I'm growing a pancreas…or some other organ at this very minute." I narrowed my eyes at Alice and Tori. "You just wait, one day you'll understand." With that said, I returned my focus back to my food.

Edward gave a little laugh that morphed into a fake cough after the look I shot him. "Isabella, should I go get the envelope or do you want wait until your fourth helping?" he teased.

I barely resisted the urge to open my mouth and flash him my half-chewed food, but the desire to know if we were going to have a little boy or girl won out. I nodded furiously and he grinned at me. "I'll be right back," he murmured and kissed the top of my head.

I swallowed and bounced on my chair when he walked back in with the envelope in his hand. Pink or green? Butterflies or dinosaurs? Girl or boy? The suspense was killing me!

Edward held it out to my dad. "Charlie, would you like the honor?"

My dad's Adam's apple bobbed. "Of course." I smiled at him. He had been a little hesitant when we first broke the news, but over time he had become more and more excited about being a grandpa. I growled a bit at the slowness with which he opened the envelope causing him to chuckle. "Well, Bells and Edward," he slid the paper out. "Looks like you two are having a boy!"

I squealed loudly and jumped up to throw my arms around Edward's neck. He kissed me and held me close for a moment. Then he moved one hand down to my stomach and rubbed lightly. "Hey, little man. We can't wait to meet you!"

As I always did whenever Edward talked to the baby, I sniffled and brushed away tears. "We're having a boy," I whispered and he beamed at me. Judging by the look on his face, I knew I was right that he had been holding our hope for a baby boy.

"Hey, congratulations you two!" Tori exclaimed and Garrett nodded in agreement.

"It's exciting news," Alice told us. "I guess I'm going to have a brother, huh?"

"This time at least," I smirked. "Maybe you'll have a sister next time." Alice's eyes grew wide at my comment, but she wisely kept her mouth shut.

* * *

A week before my due date, I was sitting for my last final of the spring quarter when I began to feel my first contraction. It wasn't terrible, but definitely more uncomfortable than the Braxton-Hicks ones I'd previously felt. I took several deep breaths while it was ongoing and then rushed to complete as much of my test as possible in between them. Thus far, they were about twelve minutes apart, so I wasn't too concerned about rushing off to get Edward and head to the hospital. All of the classes we'd taken, and from what Dr. Young told us, first births tended to take quite some time and I didn't need to come in until the contractions were closer to two to three minutes apart.

By the time I finished my test, the pain had escalated considerably, the time between had dropped to eight minutes, and I was certain the other students around me knew I was in labor. I'd had a few ask if I needed help and even more of them nervously moved to other seats. I gave a wan smile to my professor as I handed in my tests and then waddled my way out to head across campus to Edward's office.

And by waddle, I do mean _waddle._ I hadn't been able to walk properly, see my feet, or bend over in weeks. I was miserable and fat and pretty darn sick of getting kicked in the ribs all day and all night long. Not to mention the fact that I had to pee like every five minutes. About halfway across campus, I was hit with an extremely painful contraction. I moaned lowly and braced my weight against a tree to hold myself upright. I was so focused on taking slow, deep breaths I didn't hear Alice calling my name until she was right next to me.

"Bella! What's going on? Are you in labor?"

I blew out my breath and nodded. The cramping sensation eased and I looked at her panicked face. "I was just on my way to find your dad. That one was worse than before."

"We should go to the hospital. Call him and he can meet us there. My car is just over in that lot." She pointed to a parking lot approximately thirty feet way and tried to guide me in that direction.

I shook my head adamantly. "I'll to go to his office, he'll be there. We can ride with him."

"Bella, that's crazy! We should go now, my dad can meet us."

"Alice,_ I need Edward_!" I snapped and sucked in a shaky breath. "Please, I'm…I'm scared. I have to find him." My voice broke and tears fell from my eyes.

Understanding dawned on her face. "Okay, let's go." As fast as I was able, we crossed over to the building that housed Edward's office. I breathed a sigh of relief when we crossed the threshold. My contractions were hitting hard and fast by this time and I was shaking from fear and pain. Thoughts of my mother kept crossing my mind and I was desperate to feel the comfort and security Edward's presence always gave me.

Quil happened to be walking in our direction as Alice and I wound through the hallways to Edward's office. He saw me paused and leaning into the wall while I rode out another contraction. "Oh, my God. Bella!" He rushed over to us. "Lauren, go get Professor Cullen, now!" he yelled out as he reached my side. "Hurry!"

I was a complete mess, crying and whimpering over and over, "Edward. I…I need Edward."

"I'm here, love. I'm right here." His smooth, velvet voice washed over me while he pulled me into his arms. I sagged against him in utter relief.

"I'm scared," I whispered into his neck.

"I know, baby, but I won't let anything happen to you or our little guy." He scooped me up and began walking toward the door. "Alice, can you drive, please?"

"Of course, Dad."

He settled the two of us in the backseat. "Don't worry, we're not far. We'll be at the hospital soon and get the attention you need." He pressed his lips to my forehead and I melted into him for a brief moment until another contraction slammed into me. Edward held me close and murmured reassuring words. Even though it was just as painful as the previous ones, I felt so much better having him by my side.

When we arrived, we were rushed through triage and settled into our room quickly. I opted for an epidural and was finally able to truly relax my muscles as soon as it took effect. Reclining on the bed, I tangled my fingers with Edward's and closed my eyes to focus on resting while I was able. I was still afraid of what could happen during the birth, but it was an amazing relief not to be in so much extreme pain.

Dr. Young arrived soon after and shoved her hand up my kitty to check how much I had dilated. I was shocked when she announced I was at ten centimeters already.

"The baby is in place to deliver, but I want to get a few things in order before you start pushing. Keep in mind, even if you start pushing now, it may take a few hours before he comes out. Or it could take minutes. That's why I want to be prepared for anything."

I gulped and nodded. She gave me a reassuring smile and walked out. "Edward," I said in a small voice.

"I'm right here, Isabella. Everything is going to be okay. Remember, Dr. Young believes your mother hemorrhaged due to placental abruption and there's no genetic link to that. You aren't having any signs of it, either. There are no signs anything is wrong. Try not to fret and just focus on bringing our boy into the world."

Forty minutes later, fifteen of which were spent pushing, a small cry echoed through the room and I burst into tears as I saw my baby for the first time. Even though he was covered in gunk, red faced, and had a mop of dark hair matted to his head, he was so beautiful my heart ached. Edward proudly cut the umbilical cord while Dr. Young wiped our boy off and then handed him to Edward.

He carefully walked around the side of the bed and placed the baby into my outstretched arms. "Oh, Edward, he's so beautiful. He's perfect," I wept.

"He is. You did so well, love." Instinctually, the baby turned in my arms and began rooting for food. I shifted him to my breast and helped him latch on properly. It was an interesting sensation to have him suckling and I was quite glad to have taken a breastfeeding class so I would know what to expect and how to help him latch appropriately. This may have been natural, but it wasn't very instinctual for either of us. Once he was finished, he blinked his gray-blue eyes and then promptly fell asleep before being rudely awakened moments later when our nurse returned to take all of his vitals, give his vaccines, and complete cleaning him up.

A few hours later, we had settled into our recovery room when there was a knock on the door. Alice, Garrett, and Tori walked in. I was surprised to see Garrett and my eyebrows lifted when I saw his and Alice's intertwined hands. While she and I had repaired our relationship, we weren't nearly as close as we had been. I wondered how long they had been dating, but was happy for her. I knew she had taken Jasper's break-up hard, but had come to realize she was better off without him.

"Hi, guys," I smiled. "We have someone we want you to meet." Edward grinned from his spot nestled next to me. Another sharp rap on the door made us pause. "Come in," I called out.

"Hey, Bells! How are you feeling, baby girl?" my dad asked as he walked in beaming at me.

"I'm so good," I cooed and looked down at the little bundle in my arms. "Everyone, we are ecstatic to introduce Masen Anthony Cullen." I shifted him so they all had a better view of him.

There was a chorus of oo-ing and ah-ing and saying how beautiful he was. My dad was the first to hold him and he was every bit the proud grandpa. Alice shed a few tears as she greeted her new baby brother for the first time. I was anxious to have him back in my arms and I think everyone picked up on it because he was handed to me after only a short time.

When it was just the three of us again, I settled against Edward happier than I ever imagined I could be.

* * *

_5 years later_

"Welcome to Introduction to Structures III. I'm your professor, Edward Cullen. This year, my T.A. is Isabella Cullen." Edward gestured to me and I stood and smiled at the class. I could already see some of the students trying to decide if I was his daughter…or something else, so I raised my left hand to give a little wave, watching as a few of the undergrads caught the band on my finger.

It was my first quarter as a graduate student after a longer than normal time to achieve my Bachelor's degree due to time off I had taken for our family. I was glad for the flexibility, but was also excited to keep moving forward in my dreams to become an architect. Edward reviewed the syllabus and answered a couple questions before dismissing the class.

As soon as the door opened, two tiny figures rushed inside. "Mama!" Masen yelled and I caught him as he jumped into my arms.

"Dada, dada, dada," our two year old, Esme, chanted as she toddled as fast as her short legs would take her over to Edward. She was the spitting image of him with his wild auburn hair and bright green eyes. Masen had also inherited Edward's eyes and I loved that I now had three sets of beautiful verdant eyes to look into.

Alice strolled in behind the rugrats with a smile. "I sprung them from daycare," she said with a shrug.

"And we had ice cream!" Masen announced excitedly.

"I ceam," Esme repeated with a nod.

I turned to Alice with a cocked brow. "Thanks for that."

She smirked. "No problem. What are big sisters for? It's not like they're coming home with me tonight. Oh, my God! Did you know Mae has a little boyfriend? This boy, Carlisle, follows her around like she is the sun and moon and stars. It's adorable!"

I laughed at Edward's dark expression. You'd think since he had already raised one girl and from marrying me, he would know there's no stopping the course of true love but he was just as protective the second time around.

"So when are the sibs coming over again for a slumber party?" Alice asked as we started toward the exit.

I couldn't have been happier at how taken Alice was with her siblings and if I had to deal with an ice cream sugar high, so be it. I wondered how she would take the news of a third brother or sister that was due to show up in another seven months. I was thrilled we were going to have one more baby; Edward and I always had so much fun creating them…and just practicing. Now we could simply keep expanding on our wild lovemaking ventures.

My grin widened as I snuggled Masen closer and Edward walked over with Esme to put his free arm around my waist as we all walked out together. He winked at me conspiratorially. Yep, one more little munchkin would be the perfect addition to round out our family.

* * *

**Booooo! What's with this author and not giving a big, fat, juicy lemon in the last chapter? Bitch. Tee hee. Sorry, but it just didn't fit with what the other content. I hope the other four chapters make up for the lack of citrus in this one. **

**Leave me some love and I'll see you with my next story. Love, love, love!**


End file.
